Screw You !
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Dean voulait juste un verre de plus putain ! Pourquoi était-il encore une fois jeté du bar ? Et qui était ce connard en imper beige et aux yeux putain de bleu qui le regardait fixement comme un débile sans rien dire ? WARNING pour DW : langage fleurit et piquant , comportement exécrable voir carrément dégueulasse, violence et sexualité débridée bref ayez l'estomac bien accroché !
1. Chapter 1

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 1**

Castiel discutait avec enthousiasme avec l'un de ces nombreux frères , Gabriel , dans un bar . Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps ici pour discuter et prendre du bon temps ou pour se rejoindre avant de rentrer chez eux . De temps en temps Baltazar était aussi de la partie même si lui préférait de loin les boîtes de nuit . Castiel était moins boîtes , trop bruyant pour lui . Il voyait ses autres frères et sœurs plus rarement , ayant presque chacun leur vie bien instaurée . Michel lui était très sérieux peu être un peu trop alors il ne le voyait pratiquement que lors des repas de famille . Lucifer , Luc était le plus imprévisible , pouvant se ramener dans un restaurant très chique comme dans une boîte de nuit pour gay très débridée ou encore au commissariat de police ... Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore tous ensembles , suivant son humeur le matin , Castiel arrivait plus ou moins à deviner où il allait finir la journée . Anna , elle , était très scolaire comme sa sœur aîné , Naomie qui touchait la fin de sa scolarité et s'apprêtait à devenir médecin . Des bosseuses comme ses parents les appelaient . Et enfin le petit dernier , après Castiel , Samandriel qui se cherchait encore .

Gabriel riait d'une de ses blagues vaseuses lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup , inquiétant Castiel qui lui posa la question muette . Son frère lui fit un signe de menton pour lui montrer quelque chose derrière lui . Castiel suivit son indication et pivota sur son tabouret pour voir un homme appuyé sur le bar , tenant un verre à moitié vide et chancelant de plus en plus .

- Tu paris quoi toi ? Entendit-il son frère dire . Qu'il vas s'écrouler raide mort où se réveiller juste à temps pour faire un scandale ?  
>- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait un scandale ? Demanda Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère par dessus son épaule .<br>- Cassie , Cassie , Cassie ... Se lamenta de façon dramatique Gabriel . Je viens ici assez souvent pour te dire que c'est un habitué des scandales .  
>- C'est un habitué ? Pourquoi la gérante le laisse entrer alors ?<br>- Je ne sais pas , Hélène doit certainement bien le connaître ... Enfin , s'il y a encore quelqu'un dans cette chaire imbibé d'alcool à connaître évidement .

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder l'homme qui empoigna avec plus de force que nécessaire son verre pour parvenir à l'amener à sa bouche . Il finit malgré tout son whisky et en commanda un autre à la petite blonde . Cependant cette dernière ne voulut pas agréer à sa demande et lui signifia clairement de stopper les frais. C'est sans réelle surprise que Castiel regarda l'homme commencer à s'agiter et à hurler des choses incompréhensibles vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang .

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !

Castiel ne prêtait plus attention à son frère et observait , sans pouvoir s'en empêcher , cet homme ivre qui était maintenant levé et agitait furieusement son verre vide devant lui . Il n'avait jamais vue ce type auparavant , il se souvenait des belles gueules comme ça ! ... Bon là le type avait des cernes profondes sous les yeux , les joues émaciées et le teint terreux mais il pouvait dire avec certitude que cet homme avait une beauté naturelle incontestable qui se percevait même à travers son état négligé voir malade . Il continuait de contempler l'homme soûl , perdu dans ses pensées lorsque deux gros bras passèrent derrière lui et fusèrent vers la belle gueule qui venait de fracasser violemment son verre contre le mur derrière la barmaid qui regardait la scène avec désolation et crainte .

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi , Castiel suivit la progression forcée de l'homme vers l'extérieur et fut surpris de la douceur avec laquelle les videurs le traitaient . L'un d'eux resta même avec lui dans la rue tandis que son collègue retournait en salle .

- Et bah alors ? Tu t'es pris d'affection pour l'ivrogne ? Demanda Gabriel avec un grand sourire moqueur en coin .  
>- Peut être ... Souffla Castiel , ce qui fit perdre à Gabriel son sourire illico .<br>- Houla ! Je te vois venir Castiel ! Et j'aimerais que tu fasses demi-tour maintenant ! Tu sais , ce type n'est pas comme l'un des nombreux animaux que tu as recueilli à la maison .  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Castiel qui avisait la barmaid .<br>- Je veux dire que ce qu'il lui faut , ce ne sont pas des bandages . Ce type est brisé , en mille morceaux . Ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il n'attend plus rien de la vie ! Tu ne peux pas ...

Mais les paroles de Gabriel eu le même impact que s'il les avait dit à un sourd . Son frère était déjà accoudé au bar entrain de héler la barmaid . Castiel avait toujours eut cette sale manie de vouloir s'occuper des personnes mal en point . Pas étonnant qu'il est fini éducateur spécialisé ! Ouais spécialisé certes mais dans les adolescents mal dans leurs peaux principalement . Pas les types adultes , alcooliques , violents et furieux contre la terre entière ! Il voyait déjà la fin de cette histoire se terminer dans le sang .

- Non , bien sûr que non il était quelqu'un de très agréable , drôle et il était même très convoité ... La barmaid souffla de désespoir en baissant tristement les yeux sur le verre qu'elle nettoyait . J'ai l'impression de parler de quelqu'un qui est mort ... Confessa t-elle dans un souffle .  
>- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Castiel sans tenir compte du commentaire de la jeune femme blonde .<br>- La mort . Beaucoup de personnes de sa famille sont morts pour ne pas dire tous . Il y a même une légende dans le quartier , la malédiction des Winchester qu'on l'appelait . Expliqua amèrement la jeune femme . Elle changea de nom pour les frères maudits lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui et son frère .  
>- Et maintenant ?<br>- Maintenant ? Demanda la barmaid en regardant longuement par les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur . Maintenant ils sont tous morts . Termina-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres et se retournant pour servir quelqu'un qui voulait une autre bière sans s'excuser auprès de Castiel , voulant clairement arrêter les souvenirs douloureux ici .

Gabriel observait son frère qui était perdu dans ses pensées . Il connaissait cette air là . Castiel l'avait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de ramener un chat ou un chiot affamé chez eux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune sans que leur parents ne le remarquent . Mais l'ampleur de la tâche cette fois était clairement au dessus de ses capacités ! Ce type allait le détruire ! L'écraser avec sa rage et son désespoir !

- Depuis combien de temps il traîne dans ce bar et dans cet état ? Lui demanda subitement Castiel .  
>- Castiel , je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée . Il est ...<br>- Combien ? Redemanda fermement son frère sans faire cas de ses inquiétudes . Gabriel souffla , s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de têtu dans la famille , c'était Castiel .  
>- Aussi loin que je me souvienne , toujours .<br>- Donc au moins un ans . Murmura Castiel plus pour lui tandis qu'il rejetait un coup d'œil dehors .

Ça faisait un ans que Gabriel lui et Baltazar avait décidé de bouger jusque dans cette ville . Un ans qu'il partageait un apparte pour faciliter leur départ dans la vie et un ans que Gabriel venait souvent ici . Soudain il remarqua que le gars de la sécurité était de nouveau à l'intérieur . Sans même une attention pour son frère , Castiel se dirigeait vers l'extérieur .

Il le trouva là , assied sur une chaise qui sortait d'il ne savait où . Il se posta devant l'homme qui avait le profil bas et le dos courbé sans réellement savoir quoi faire par la suite . Ce dernier sembla remarquer ses pieds et redressa une tête visiblement lourde . Pendant plusieurs secondes leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher . Ils regardaient l'un l'autre aussi profondément que possible avant que l'homme ne montre une sourire méprisant .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux connard ? Fit-t-il d'un seul coup en se levant brutalement , dépassant d'une bonne tête Castiel qui pourtant ne cilla pas . Tu veux une photo souvenir enculé ? Continua-t-il de rager , excédé par le stoïcisme de son vis à vis , allant jusqu'à empoigner le col de ce dernier pour le ramener violemment vers lui . À moins que tu ne veuilles ma bite ! C'est ça hein ? Ça peut s'arranger !  
>- Alors c'est ça que tu dis au gens que tu rencontres ? Pas étonnant que tu sois seul .<p>

La réplique de Castiel eut pour effet de surprendre l'homme qui resta coi quelques instants avant qu'il ne grogne tel un animal enragé . Castiel fut durement plaqué contre le mur dans l'angle du bar mais ne se départit pas de son impassibilité . Il détaillait l'homme devant lui sans ciller . Il avait les traits fins et séduisants comme il l'avait estimé . Ses yeux se plissèrent toute fois lorsque le type leva son poing dans les airs .

- Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporterai ? Fit Castiel pour tenter de raisonner son opposant .  
>- Rien , mais c'est fou comme ça défoule !<p>

Castiel s'apprêtait à parer le coup mais celui-ci ne partit jamais . Derrière l'ivrogne se trouvait son frère qui fit une clef de bras au type et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur , juste à côté de Castiel qui regarda le type coincé contre le mur qui se débattait . Malgré sa fâcheuse position , ce type restait calme et ne paniquait pas . Il rageait c'était clair mais restait plutôt calme ... C'était ... Fascinant . Comme s'il était habitué aux situations fâcheuses .

-Tu comprends enfin pourquoi il ne faut pas parler au inconnu hein Castiel ? Pas pitié dis moi que tu comprends ! Fit Gabriel en relâchant le type pour agripper illico son petit frère par le bras et le traîner de force derrière lui .  
>- Il faut que je ... Commença Castiel , aussitôt coupé par son frère .<br>- Que tu rentres sain et sauf à la maison ! Gronda Gabriel en le jetant presque contre sa voiture . Voilà ce qu'il faut que tu fasses !

Castiel regarda son frère avec surprise . Il l'avait rarement vue aussi inquiet alors il cessa de protester et entra dans la voiture que son frère venait de déverrouiller sans rechigner . Gabriel démarra et le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total . Gabriel était sûr que Castiel ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement ... Et s'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait le plus .

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 2**

Gabriel observait son frère qui restait prostré sur le canapé à penser . Il en mettrait sa main à couper que cet idiot pensait à l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure . Il soupira de lassitude . On était samedi soir et pour sûr que Baltazar allait rentrer à point d'heure . Il aurait d'ailleurs dut le rejoindre mais il savait pertinemment que s'il laissait Castiel ne serait ce qu'une seconde , ce petit idiot serait capable de sauter par la fenêtre pour faire bon ce qu'il lui semblait . Castiel avait toujours été d'un calme olympien , ne s'énervant jamais oh grand jamais ! Mais il avait toujours également eut cette façon de s'attitrer des "missions" qu'il devait remplir sans faillir un seul instant . Lorsqu'il était jeune ça passait encore puisque ses protégés n'étaient que des petits chats ou chiens abandonnés puis il était passé plus grosses bêbêtes puis aux adolescents mal dans leurs peaux mais là il voyait bien plus gros ! Il visait un gros bonhomme imbibé d'alcool et tout de muscles battit saturés en violence , rage et testostérones ... Et ça , il devait bien avouer , ça l'inquiétait . Castiel était un ange et c'était sa plus grande qualité comme son plus gros défaut car il ne restait pourtant qu'un simple humain pouvant être blessé physiquement comme psychologiquement .

- Castiel ... Commença Gabriel en s'asseyant à côté de son petit frère .  
>- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire , tu vas me donner les mêmes arguments que lorsque j'ai voulu récupérer un Saint-Bernard adulte à douze ans . Contra Castiel immédiatement sans réellement quitter ses pensées .<br>- Exactement ! Et peut être que maintenant tu as vingt-trois ans mais il reste plus baraqué que toi , plus violent et plus instable . Ce type on doit l'envoyer dans un établissement qui pourra le prendre en charge sans que les personnes l'entourant ne risque de ce faire briser le cou toutes les deux secondes à cause d'une de ses crises de colères !  
>- Ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était un animal sauvage ! S'offusqua le brun en fixant férocement son frère .<br>- Mais c'est un animal sauvage !

Castiel se leva en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet d'agacement . Il était impossible de parler lorsque son frère était dans cet état . Il comptait bien retourner dans sa chambre pour trouver des solutions pour son tout nouveau protégé mais son frangin ne semblait pas de cette avis puisqu'il lui saisit le bras pour le retourner .

- Tu ne le connais pas Castiel , tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable , je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien .  
>- Je sais Gab , mais ... J'en ai besoin . Lorsque je vois de la souffrance , commença à expliquer Castiel en se mettant bien en face de son frère , je ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et regarder ailleurs , faire comme si de rien était et passer à autre chose sans remord .<br>- Certes mais ...  
>- Tu te souviens lorsque j'ai fait une dépression d'un mois quant j'avais environ sept ans ? Demanda Castiel .<p>

Gabriel hocha gravement de la tête . Oh que oui qu'il ne souvenait de cette période . Castiel avait beaucoup inquiété tout le monde . Il ne mangeait plus , ne parlait plus et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits . Son état était tellement critique qu'il avait du être hospitalisé .

- C'était parce que maman ne m'avait pas autorisé à récupérer un chaton blessé , j'avais passé la nuit à l'observer se pelotonné comme il pouvait dans ce froid glacial à miauler à l'aide à toutes personnes passants par là .

- ...

- Le lendemain matin , en allant à l'école , je l'avait retrouvé au même endroit , mort de froid . Alors je me suis dit , des tonnes de personnes étaient passés juste à côté de lui , avait vue sa souffrance et sa détresse mais personne n'avait rien fait !

- ...

- Il était mort seul dans la douleur et le froid sans que personne n'en est rien à faire ! Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'en faîtes j'étais pire . Parce que moi non seulement je m'inquiétais pour lui mais je le voyais , je le regardais souffrir droit dans les yeux , sans jamais les détourner et pourtant je n'ai rien fait . Strictement rien fait !  
>- ... Mais ce n'est pas pareil cette fois Castiel c'est ...<br>- Pire ! Coupa Castiel excédé . C'est un être humain , je pensais que la plupart des gens penserait que ce serait pire mais faut croire que tu t'en fiches !  
>- Non bien sûr que non ! Arrête de me faire passer pour le premier des salopards !<p>

Castiel serra les mâchoires en fixant son frère qui soupira fortement . Gabriel savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriverait jamais à résonner l'autre .

- Très bien , dans ce cas ... Commença Gabriel . Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ce type à la seule condition que s'il lève la main sur toi tu laisses tomber immédiatement et je veux un rapport tout les soirs ! Et si tu as un problème , évite comme tu fais d'habitude de le régler tout seul , surtout avec un tel cas sur les bras c'est clair ?

Castiel hocha lentement de la tête . C'était mieux que rien ! Sans tarder il alla dans sa chambre et fit des recherches . Il devait savoir comment aborder cet homme perturbé sans risquer de se faire chopper par le colback toutes les deux secondes . Il repensa soudain à Luc . Finalement peut être que ses cours d'auto-défense allait l'aider ? Luc avait lourdement insisté lorsqu'il avait quitté l'armée pour l'entraîner à s'en sortir même lorsque deux gros bras voulait s'en prendre à lui . Pendant plusieurs années il l'avait entraîné sans que Castiel sache réellement ce qui l'avait motivé . La seule raison qu'il avait réussit à lui soutirer était : "parce que t'es trop mignon pour ton propre bien" . Il l'avait maudit les premières années pour lui avoir fait mordre la poussière si souvent mais maintenant ...

Soudain une idée lui vint . Il tapa sur son clavier "les frères maudits" mais ne trouva que des références de films , rien de tangible ayant en rapport avec leur ville . Au moins la rumeur était resté local parce que avec les réseaux sociaux certaines rumeurs pouvaient aller loin . Ses yeux commençant à le brûler , il se décida à aller se coucher , s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénario qui pourrait se passer entre lui et ce jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme .

Il se réveilla le lendemain et à peine fut-il debout qu'il enfilait déjà son manteau . Il préférait partir avant que ses frères ne soient réveillés sinon il aurait droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art . Il avisa le bar dans lequel il était hier et regarda rapidement à travers la fenêtre . Il n'y avait nulle trace de l'inconnu mais la propriétaire des lieux vaquait à ses occupations sur l'une des tables , habitant juste au dessus . Malgré l'écriteau "fermé" il entra ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la femme châtain .

- Je suis désolé monsieur , c'est ...  
>- Fermé oui je sais mais je ne viens pas pour boire un verre . Fit Castiel en restant à l'entrée du bar , attendant que le propriétaire lui donne la permission de s'approcher .<br>- Et que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ? Demanda la propriétaire en se levant , laissant ses comptes sur la table .  
>- Je suis ici au sujet du jeune homme d'hier , celui qui était ...<br>- Oh mon dieu ! Dean à recommencé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il vous à menacé ? Pire ?  
>- Calmez vous madame ! Demanda Castiel , Rien de tout ça .<p>

Alors il s'appelait Dean , Dean Winchester ... La femme châtain parut surprise et agréablement apparemment puisqu'elle proposa à Castiel de la rejoindre et de s'asseoir . Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et la rejoignit .

- Castiel Novak , se présenta-t-il en tendant la main que la tenante serra .  
>- Hélène Harvelle .<br>- Je suis éducateur spécialisé , certes je ne m'occupe que des adolescents normalement mais Dean m'as , disons ... interpellé .

Hélène ne disait rien , totalement surprise de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait été interpellé par Dean autrement que pour lui refaire sa constitution osseuse faciale .

- J'ai remarqué que , malgré ses incartades , vous le tolérez toujours j'en ai donc déduis que vous le connaissez depuis longtemps et j'aimerais donc que vous me racontiez plus précisément ce qui c'est passé avec ce jeune homme .  
>- Hum oui ... D'accord . Répondit Hélène toujours un peu étonné , il fallait dire qu'elle avait perdu espoir depuis le temps . Dean a commencé à agir aussi ... Inconsciemment il y a deux ans , après la mort de son frère , Samuel ... Sammy ... Murmura Hélène perdu dans ses souvenirs . Il était le seul à l'appelé comme ça , le seul que Sam laissait faire .<br>- Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Castiel doucement .  
>- D'un accident de voiture .<br>- Et pourriez vous me parler du décès du reste de sa famille ? Souffla doucement Castiel .

Hélène le jaugea une dernière fois avant de parler .

- ... Leur maison a brûlé lorsque Sam était bébé . Leur mère s'est fait piégé dans l'incendie avec Sam . Elle s'est infligé de grave brûlure en protégeant son enfant contre elle . Sam n'as donc rien eut mais elle a succombé à ses blessures dans l'ambulance . Leur père les a élevés seul , sans jamais chercher à se remettre en couple . Disons que ils n'étaient pas une famille très heureuse , soudé oui mais pas très heureuse ... Puis l'adolescence est arrivée , chacun amenant sont lot de soucis . Sam était très indépendant et ne demandait qu'à sortir de la famille tandis que Dean et bien ... Dean essayait de les tenir soudés , il adorait son père et aimait profondément son frère mais une dispute ne manqua pas d'éclater entre ses deux là ... Hélène fixa soudain le bois de la table avant de reprendre plus doucement . Un accident c'est produit , encore ... Ils se sont battus et leur père s'est la tête sur l'angle de la table . Il est mort sur le coup .

Castiel écoutait et regardait Hélène très attentivement , essayant de se mettre à la place de Dean pour parvenir à ressentir ce qu'il aurait bien put ressentir à ce moment et comprendre son comportement actuel pour pouvoir l'aider . Ses collègues lui avaient dit que c'était à cause de cette méthode qu'il s'attachait trop au gens mais il ne voulait pas faire autrement . Il parlait avec des êtres humains pas des expériences .

- Dès lors Sam a tout laissé tombé , ses études , sa petite amie , ses amis et est resté avec son frère . Il était rongé par la culpabilité et voulait absolument s'occuper de Dean qui avait beaucoup de chagrin à ce moment là . Dean s'était occupé toute sa vie de son petit frère et Sam voulait en faire de même vous comprenez ?

Castiel hocha de la tête doucement .

- Mais même si Dean parvint à faire son deuil en partit grâce à son frère , Sam n'en fut jamais capable . Dean s'est donc naturellement porté garant pour veiller sur lui également . Ils sont alors devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre , un amour fraternel fusionnel comme personne n'en avait jamais vue avant les liait . Un amour fort mais destructeur . Ils auraient pu se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre sans aucune hésitation , après tout ils étaient tout ce qui leur restait .

- ... Castiel ne lâchait pas Hélène des yeux , attendant patiemment qu'elle poursuive , tentant de faire abstractions des émotions qui tenaient de le submerger .

- Sam a eu un grave accident de voiture en allant chercher Dean à une soirée . Il perdit ses deux reins , une partie de son foie , son poumon gauche avait été perforé et il avait un traumatisme crânien sans compter ses nombreux hématomes et fractures . Dean est allé sur le billard sans aucune hésitation et a donné un de ses reins à son frère . Sam est resté trois mois dans le coma avant de finir par lâcher prise .

Un long et lourd silence s'installa . Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées avant que Castiel ne brise le silence .

- Je sais que cette question vas vous paraître ... Inquiétante mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais devoir prendre des mesures disons ... Personnalisé en ce qui le concerne . J'aurai besoin de son adresse .

Hélène le considéra quelques secondes avant de se résigner . Elle avait tout essayé pour aider Dean sans aucun résultat ... Castiel était peut-être l'inespéré . Alors elle lui donna tout . Lui dit absolument tout . Si ce jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle pouvait aider Dean , elle lui donnerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin .

Et alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à partir, Hélène lui dit de rester et d'écouter sa fille qui connaissait plus qu'elle la vie sentimentale de Dean étant donné qu'ils étaient très proche ... Avant . Sa fille , une jeune femme blonde , était la barmaid qui avait failli se recevoir le verre qu'avait lancé Dean la veille .

- Bonjour Castiel , je suis Johanna . Fit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire . Ma mère m'as dit que tu voulais aider Dean et que tu avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui ?

Castiel hocha du chef avant de commencer .

- Avait-il beaucoup de relations ?

- Dean a toujours eut beaucoup de facilité avec les gens malgré son franc parlé . Il avait des amis oui .

- Et en ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuse ?

- Dean avait beaucoup de possibilités , il a eut beaucoup de relations .

- Sérieuse ?

- Oh non , ça n'excédait jamais un mois .

- Il n'a jamais eu de relation de plus d'un mois ?

- Jamais . Fit Johanna , catégorique . Mais ça c'était avant la mort de Sam . Après , nous n'étions plus si proche ... Alors je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il a fait pendant ces deux dernières années .

- Très bien , est ce qu'il buvait beaucoup avant ?

- Non , juste comme tout les jeunes .

- Et son frère , son père ?

- Pareil .

- Des problèmes de santé dans la famille ?

- Aucun . Si ce n'est ... Aucun d'entre n'avait le sommeil lourd mais Dean lui ne dormait que quatre heures toutes les deux nuits .

- Il faisait de l'insomnie ?

- Non ... Il n'as jamais parlé de ça de cette façon . Avant je pensais qu'il allait voir des filles , des copains mais maintenant ...

- Très bien ... J'ai ... Quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de revoir Dean . Merci Johanna .

La jeune femme le salua et Castiel s'en fut . Il allait demander un congé à durée indéterminée . Il ne pouvait pas espérer aider Dean en faisant en même temps son travail mais évidement pour cela il devait avoir le soutient financier de ses frères ... En rentrant chez lui , il ne fut pas surpris de voir Baltazar le regarder avec un grand sourire .

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas nous demander Cassie ! Fit Gabriel derrière Baltazar que ne se départissait pas de son sourire stupide .  
>- Tu veux t'occuper de ce chien perdu à temps plein . Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier .<br>- Ce n'est pas un chien ! S'offusqua immédiatement Castiel .  
>- Pardon mon père , tu vas aider ton oie égarée !<p>

Castiel soupira devant la façon de parler de son frère . Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes . Il n'avait jamais aimé être le sujet de moqueries de ses deux frères , ces derniers étaient infernaux et se renvoyaient la balle sans jamais être essoufflé lorsqu'ils étaient ligués contre lui mais le pire était bien lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient entre eux . Tout le monde en pâti dans ces cas là !

- Bref on suppose que tu veux prendre un peu de vacances ? Demanda Gabriel .  
>- Oui .<br>- Rhalala notre Cassie à encore frappé !  
>- Vous acceptez ?<br>- À vrai dire , repris Baltazar qui connaissait plus ou moins le zigoto que son petit frère voulait aidé , j'ai hâte de voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre . Fit-il avec euphorie .

Gabriel roula des yeux ... Ça promettait !

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 3**

On était lundi ... Castiel avait pris un congé , stipulant un problème familial important et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une approximation du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour le régler . Il avait fait des recherches toute la journée d'hier et maintenant il s'apprêtait à parler à Dean ... Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il y allait avec l'esprit tranquille . Il appréhendait la rencontre mais désirait tellement lui donner son aide qu'il entra dans le bar dans lequel il l'avait enfin repéré sans plus hésiter . Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait ce besoin d'aider autrui avec une telle intensité , c'était comme un besoin , un devoir et voir Dean Winchester dans un tel besoin ... Il ne pouvait passer à côté de lui en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir .

Il foula donc le sol du bar et immédiatement le visage souriant du barman le réconforta quelque peu dans son angoisse . Juste devant lui était assis Dean , si le barman pouvait lui sourire de la sorte , c'est que Dean n'était pas encore trop amoché ... Enfin il l'espérait . Sans dire un mot il s'assied à ses côtés et commanda une bière . Castiel passa les premières dix minutes à ne strictement rien dire . Il observait discrètement du coin de l'œil son voisin de tabouret en sirotant tranquillement sa bière . Dean ne bougeait pas si ce n'est son bras pour amener son verre à ses lèvres que Castiel constata à demi plein et ambré ... Très certainement du whisky . Bref Dean était perdu dans ses pensées , totalement déconnecté du monde environnant . Castiel était sûr que s'il attendait que Dean veuille le regarder pour remarquer sa présence ça pouvait durer des heures ! Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança .

- Bonjour ... Commença Castiel , très vite coupé par son voisin sans que celui-ci ne daigne se retourner vers lui .  
>- Hey , le suceur de queue ... Murmura doucement son ... Emmerdeur de première catégorie ! Pour que personne sauf lui ne puisse entendre ses ... Sa sale bouche !<p>

Castiel toussa fortement , essayant de refouler sa soudaine fureur qui avait presque faillit lui provoquer un haussement de voix et qui aurait rameuter tout le monde . Il devait rester calme , cultiver le calme et le calme olympien même ! Il fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris de désirer partir au quart de tour de la sorte , sans doute avoir à faire à un homme de son âge était finalement plus compliqué qu'un adolescent . Dean semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à cirer de l'avoir attaqué de la sorte de plus . Mais Castiel pouvait ainsi noter quelque chose d'intéressant .

- Alors vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Évidemment , je n'ai que vingt-six ans et j'ai encore toute ma tête ... Termina Dean à nouveau en murmurant , comme si ce dernier fait ne lui plaisait pas des masses .

- Certes mais comme hier vous étiez plutôt bien attaqué je me suis dem ...

- Ha ! Ricana amèrement Dean , il m'en faut bien plus pour me mettre K.O et me faire oublier quoi que ce soit .

Castiel plissa les yeux . Lui qui pensait que Dean buvait moins que ce qu'il croyait parce qu'il se souvenait de lui ... En faîte ça semblait être l'inverse , il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il résiste à l'alcool mieux que personne ... Il souffla discrètement et pris une gorgée de sa bière .

- Alors ? Vous êtes venu tenter votre chance après que je vous soit taper dans l'œil l'autre soir ? Demanda Dean d'un ton blasé .

Castiel avala de travers sa bière et ne due son salut qu'à de nombreuses toux tonitruantes amenant l'attention de tous vers eux . Il était accroché solidement au bar des deux mains , la tête dans le vide en quête d'air lorsque Dean daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui , visiblement surpris d'avoir surpris son voisin .

- Hey , pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée , tu crois que j'ai pas vue la façon dont tu m'observais ?

Castiel ne dit rien ... Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ! Lui ? Observer Dean avec ... Avec quoi d'ailleurs ?!

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir . Fit-il sincèrement ...

Enfin , aussi sincèrement qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui même ... Oh et puis non ! C'est vrai ! Comment était-il supposé savoir ce que voulais dire Dean ? Lui et son esprit mal tourné ? Dean sembla par contre être fatigué par sa mauvaise foi puisqu'il pivota carrément sur son tabouret pour lui faire face ... Castiel en conclu que ce mouvement présageait quelque chose de soit très très bon soit très très mauvais !

- D'habitude je fixe un prix en fonction de la personne mais comme tes yeux sont à damner , ce serra gratis pour toi .

Si les tabourets n'avaient pas eut un poids respectable , sûr que Castiel se serrait cassé la gueule et en beauté ! À la place il parvint tout de même à renverser sa bière dans un geste de surprise violent ... N' ajoutons pas que cette dernière est tombé de l'autre côté du bar en arrosant généreusement tout le bas du dos du barman au passage ... Avait-il dit qu'il avait envie de se tirer en courant comme un môme de cinq ans ? Le barman lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule mi-assassin mi-rassurant ... Il allait faire mieux que de le dire , il allait carrément faire une démo si ça continuait comme ça ! Ce lamenta Castiel en faisant une mimique désolé au barman qui ramassait la bière avec des mouvements raides .

Il n'osait plus regarder Dean ... Cet idiot faisait aussi dans la prostitution ? C'était une blague ?! Il trouvait une seringue oubliée et toujours planté dans son bras que ça ne le surprendrait même plus ! ... Attendez ... Ne me dites pas qu'il se drogue en plus de ça ?! Demanda Castiel au bon Dieu sans qu'il ne reçoive de réponse .

- T'es marrant toi ! Fit Dean en se réservant lui même un verre , clairement un habitué du bar .  
>- Non il y a un malentendu Dean , je ne compte pas ...<br>- Comment tu sais mon nom ? Coupa sèchement Dean en le fusillant du regard .  
>- ... Je ... Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il l'avait ... Stalker ! J'ai fait connaissance avec la barmaid du bar d'avant-hier et ...<br>- Johanna ? Demanda Dean surprit .  
>- Oui et le sujet de notre conversation a dérivé sur toi .<br>- Attend , attend . Fit Dean d'un voix suspicieuse . Si tu n'es pas ici pour baiser avec moi alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Castiel resta coa quelques secondes ... Dean sentait l'alcool à plein nez de bon matin et son teint terreur marié à son expression froide donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler et vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans la seconde . Mais son corps gardait un étonnant tonusse dans sa posture droite et dominante présageant que ce ne serait pas une chose si trivial que son état physique qui l'empêcherait de lui en coller une . C'est lui ou ça commençait à tourner au vinaigre ? On pouvait même dire en eau de boudin !

- Je ... Commença Castiel mais son instinct lui fit fermer sa gueule en voyant le regard clairement menaçant de son vis à vis .

- Tu ? Insista très lourdement Dean d'un ton acide .

- Repasseras plus tard ! Débita Castiel sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir . En tout cas ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Dean . Continua-t-il de débiter pour endormir ce maintenant chasseur assoiffé de sang et de chaire fraîche made in Castiel tandis qu'il payait sa consommation sans perdre une seconde .

Il se précipitait déjà vers l'extérieur de l'établissement en oubliant totalement de dire au revoir au barman . Sa main ouvrit machinalement la porte et ses jambes entamèrent automatiquement une marche rapide une fois dehors . Oui , il était en mode pilote automatique parce que ses pensées allaient dans tout les sens et ça donnait n'importe quoi ! Il venait de s'enfuir ? Comme un môme de cinq ? Il avait vraiment fait sa démo ! Honte à lui ! Comment était-il sensé faire face à Dean maintenant ?! Commença-t-il à se lamenter alors qu'une poigne forte au niveau de son bras le tira violemment pour le retourner face à ... Malheur ! Deviner qui ?! Dean ! Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

- Ça ne se fait pas de partir en plein milieu d'une conversation !

- J'ai dit que je repasserais ! Tenta vainement Castiel .

Cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'excéder encore plus Dean apparemment puisqu'il resserra sa poigne et le tira brutalement à lui , arrachant un couinement surpris au pauvre brun . Ce dernier put ainsi voir les clavicules saillantes de son vis à vis . Dean n'était pas si squelettique finalement . Il était même plutôt musclé d'après se qu'il pouvait sentir . Il ne savait pas comment était l'alimentation de son vis à vis mais il ne serait pas surpris s'il souffrait de carence alimentaire . Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre , c'est comment Dean gardait un ventre si plat et musclé malgré les litres d'alcool qu'il ingère depuis deux ans . Il devait certainement faire un sport à côté , ce qui était étonnant venant de quelqu'un en dépression . Castiel entendit un petit ricanement de la part de Dean . Cet enfoiré se foutait de sa gueule ? Instantanément il reprit de l'aplomb .

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te ferras des amis ! Réprimanda Castiel en relevant son regard vers celui ... Vert ... Émeraude de ... Dean ...

Putain ! Il venait juste d'avoir un blackout ? Se demanda , horrifié , Castiel . Il sentit des doigts saisirent fermement sa mâchoire pour lui relever le visage qu'il avait baissé en hâte dans sa gêne . Sûr qu'il avait fait un blackout vue la façon carnassière qu'avait Dean de le dévorer littéralement des yeux ! Castiel pris soudain peur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser il venait d'exécuter une série de mouvements fluides dosés d'une force sèche que sont corps fit par réflexe , merci à Luc . Il se tenait maintenant au dessus d'un Dean totalement ahuri et sur le dos .

- Oh ! Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé , ça c'est fait tout seul . Enfin non ? Mais vous ... Vous l'avez cherché et ... Et ... Tenta laborieusement de s'expliquer en s'excusant en même temps Castiel avant de décider d'arrêter le massacre là et de partir .  
>- Attend ! L'interpella Dean en se relevant précautionneusement . Tu connais mon nom , il serrait équitable que je connaisse le tient .<p>

Castiel se retourna et jugea Dean qui se tenait de nouveau bien campé sur ses jambes mais qui ne tentait plus de le tacler au sol ... C'était déjà ça .

- Castiel , Fit-il doucement . Castiel Novak . Finit-il plus fort avant d'enfin se retourner .

Il ne remarqua pas Dean qui continuait à l'observer de loin , trop occupé à sortir son téléphone de sa poche . Il composa le numéro de leur conseillé sociale dans la famille : Anna .

- Bonjour Castiel ! Répondit immédiatement cette dernière . Que me vaut l'un de tes si rare coup de fil ? Le taquina t-elle en riant gentiment .

- Voilà , je ... J'ai un ami qui a disons certains problèmes et je voulais certain de tes conseils ...

- Je vois , je vois . Te connaissant tu n'as pas du y aller de mains mortes alors qu'elles sont tes difficultés ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant d'écrire sa fiche de révision .

- Hum , je ... Disons qu'il accumule tellement les conneries que je ne sais pas trop avec quelle pincette le prendre et à quel moment ... Il est alcoolique , violent , il ... Il se prostitue et je ne sais pas encore si il se drogue ...

Anna arrêta d'écrire pour réfléchir plus efficacement .

- Ah quant même !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'énerva d'un coup Castiel .

- Hey calme , je ne faisais qu'une constatation . Je peux peut être t'aider . Je ne dis pas que je suis une experte mais je pense pouvoir te donner quelques conseils pour ne pas le braquer à tous les coups .

- Merci Anna tu me sauves la vie !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde , fit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix , sachant pertinemment à qu'elle point son frère arrivait à se mettre dans l'embarras sans même s'en rendre compte . Viens dans mon apparte ce soir . Oh et ne prend aucun conseils de Gabriel et Baltazar en compte s'il te plaît !  
>- Oui bien sûr . Fit Castiel très sérieusement .<p>

Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent . Ce soir il allait voir sa sœur et faire le plein de trucs et astuces pour Dean , savoir comment réagir en cas de telle ou telle action et réaction ... Il regarda son portable avec perplexité ... Il s'apprêtait à interagir seul , en totale autonomie et avec une personne plus que mal en point et dans la force de l'âge ... Est ce que lui seul allait vraiment suffire ?

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 4**

Castiel se dirigeait vers le bar où il avait rencontré Dean à cette même heure . D'un côté il voulait le revoir car il désirait l'aider mais d'un autre côté ... Dean n'était pas un de ses adolescents pensionnaires en pleine crise d'identité personnelle mais un homme en chaires , en muscles , en testostérones , en os ... Évidement en os mais surtout en libido ! Castiel se mordit la lèvre en voyant ce type avec cette veste dans cet saloperie de bar avec encore une saloperie de verre à la main ! Il tourna sur lui même sans réelle raison , le stress sûrement ou pour voir l'issue de secours au choix . Après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de ... Il ne faisait pas ... C'était pas son genre de ... Oh et puis merde ! S'invectiva-t-il intérieurement avant d'entrer avec triomphe dans le bar ... Enfin avec autant de triomphe qu'il lui était possible de faire preuve . Il y avait des étapes dans la vie qui nécessitait d'agir et non de réfléchir . Munie de sa nouvelle détermination il fit son chemin jusqu'aux tabourets , s'assied rapidement dessus , resta droit et fort et se tourna sans hésitation vers Dean pour ... Sentir sa traîtresse de détermination se faire la malle à toute jambes sans même regarder derrière elle !

... Et merde ! Dean le regardait avec un sourire en coin joueur et lui faisait style de rien en regardant tout sauf devant lui ... C'était pas possible d'agir de la sorte à vingt-trois ans ! Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi maladroitement ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude ! De dealer avec un homme bourré de testostérone qui vous regarde comme ... Putain il fallait qu'il mette la testostérone de Dean de côté avant de devenir dingue !

- Salut Cas .  
>- Cas ? Fit-il automatiquement d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop ridicule .<br>- Oui , Castiel c'est ... Trop long .

Soudain Castiel pensa ... Bon oui pas très inhabituel mais il observa Dean et constata quelque chose . Mis à part qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi et passait son temps dans les bars ... Son protégé ne semblait pas si mal en point que ça ... Il parlait amicalement lorsqu'il n'était pas soûl peut être qu'il avait juste l'alcool mauvais et que sa prostitution n'était juste qu'un moyen de dire qu'il avait une vie sexuelle très active ... Il détourna le regard , perdu dans ses pensées . Et si Dean parvenait en faîte très bien à s'en sortir et que c'était lui qui c'était monté la tête ... Il se retourna vers le bar en soupirant . Il se sentait un peu bête de ne même pas savoir si Dean avait réellement besoin de lui ou non ...

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Dean .

Mais Hélène et Johanna avaient semblé si soulagé que quelqu'un lui vienne enfin en aide ... Il devait forcément y avoir un truc ... Il regarda en coin Dean qui l'observait en sirotant tranquillement son whisky . Ce jeune homme à côté de lui paraissait pourtant équilibré ... Bien plus équilibré que certain de ses pensionnaires ... Soudain il eut envie de partir ... Il y avait mal donne , on lui avait caché quelque chose , forcément . Mais le visage paisible de Dean lui hurlait qu'il avait tord . Il soupira à nouveau et regarda le bois du comptoir pensivement . Dean allait du tonnerre et lui se sentait con ... Dean qui ne le lâchait d'ailleurs pas des yeux . Il devait s'inquiéter , s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'à la base c'était lui qui était venu l'aider ... Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait con . Il s'appuya sur le comptoir pour se repositionner sur son tabouret mais il n'eut que le temps de soulever son derrière que Dean rouvrit la bouche .

- Alors tu abandonnes ?  
>- ... Castiel pivota son visage vers lui avec une mine perplexe sur ses traits .<p>

- Tu t'en vas ?

Castiel fixait avec incompréhension Dean qui regardait droit devant lui avec une expression dure . Il jouait avec son verre plus pour se calmer que pour se distraire .

- Je savais que tu étais de ceux des romantiques à la deux balles . Que tu ne serais réellement satisfait qu'en croyant m'avoir dans tes filets ...

Dean but une gorgée de son verre alors que Castiel ne pensait que maintenant à se rasseoir , absorbé et révolté en même temps par les paroles de Dean .

- D'habitude ceux là je les envoi dinguer illico . Mais je sais pas ... Dean fixa le plafond en plissant les yeux , comme essayant de voir quelque chose trop loin avant de planter sans détour son regard assassin dans celui de Castiel . Je me suis dit que pour goûter à ton cul , ça valait la peine de jouer la comédie . Termina t-il en vidant cul sec son verre .

Castiel le regardait avec ... Il n'avait même pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il était furieux . Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus comme un dingue , chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté et donc qu'il ne savait pas très bien faire . Alors il opta pour la deuxième option et gifla violemment Dean qui perdit immédiatement son sourire revanchard .

- J'en ai rencontré des petits cons qui se croyaient détaché de tous mais toi ... Toi tu es encore pire . Tu gardes ta rage et ta peine et tu te venges sur tout ceux qui t'entoure et les personnes qui t'aiment et celles voulant t'aider en premières ! Vociféra t-il ne tenant compte des regards tournés vers eux .  
>- Alors voilà ce que tu veux ! S'exclama brutalement Dean sur un ton méprisant . M'aider ! Mais je ne saisis pas encore réellement pourquoi ! Pour t'alléger la conscience d'avoir fait un jour une crasse à quelqu'un ? Pour devenir mère Theresa qui crève de culpabilité d'avoir laissé son cher père alcoolique mourir ?<br>- Dean , son père n'est pas ...  
>- Je n'en veux pas de ta charité , ta compassion ou de tes états d'âme ! Tu es comme une rapace à la recherche du malheur des autres uniquement dans le but de soulager ta conscience , ta petite personne . Tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda Dean en se rapprochant d'un Castiel choqué . Tu n'es ici que par égoïsme . Je ne veux pas de toi , ni de ton aide , ni de celle de personne . Capishe ?!<p>

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se mit à bégayer , incapable de trouver quoi dire . Certes il avait rencontré des têtes de con mais des têtes de con portant un tel discours ? Que très rarement . Tête de con mais peut être pas si con que ça . Résultat il se retrouvait devant un gars furieux et lui bégayait comme un crétin ! Il aurait du demander à Anna que faire dans ce genre de situation . Dean venait de le prendre par surprise et c'était cas de le dire ! S'il avait sue il aurait bien plus réfléchit avant de venir ici . Lui et son plan débile d'agir sans réfléchir ! Et comme un déclic il releva la tête ... Il allait vraiment faire ça ? Et le sourire triomphant qu'il trouva placardé sur la sale petite tronche juste sous son nez choisit pour lui .

Et il recommença , mais cette fois il ferma fortement son poing qui alla heurter violemment la mâchoire de Dean . Ce dernier s'écroula à terre dans un bruit tonitruant . Dean tenta de se relever mais Castiel était déjà sur ses pieds et au dessus de lui , les jambes campées de chaque côtés de sa taille . Il lui agrippa le col de sa veste , lui releva brutalement le buste et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux .

- Tu as sans doute raison . J'ai sans doute fais quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière mais pourtant ma décision reste irrévocable .

Castiel resserra sa poigne en se baissant vers Dean qui l'observait calmement mais avec la mâchoire serré . Il le rapprochait de lui en vue d'être plus menaçant . Il avait le grand gaillard au sol ! Autant en profiter . Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent , le regard chargé d'émotion en tout genre .

- Je vais te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré . Mais non plus par bonté d'âme , t'as gagné . Non je vais le faire uniquement parce que t'es un emmerdeur de première catégorie et que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience lorsque quelqu'un pétera un câble . Alors oui ... Mon but est uniquement fait de pur égoïsme et tu vas devoir t'en accoutumer .  
>- Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais tolérer ta présence ? Demanda hargneusement Dean en repoussant Castiel pour se relever .<br>- Que tu la tolères ou non ne m'importe que peu . J'ai parlé à Johanna , à Hélène et même Bobby . Et je compte bien ramener son fils adoptif sur les rails .

Dean avait arrêté d'écouter à l'énonciation de Bobby . De quel droit ce type débarquait dans sa vie , parlait à ses proches et chamboulait tout juste pour le plaisir égoïste d'avoir fait une putain de bonne action dans sa misérable vie ? Il leva son poing dans les airs en vue de le coller dans les gencives de Castiel pour lui faire passer l'envie d'enquêter sur sa vie . Castiel contra son coup et riposta immédiatement après . Alors comme ça il savait se défendre ! Le petit enfoiré ! Pensa Dean excédé comme agréablement surpris .

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes . Le dos de Dean percuta plusieurs fois le bar tandis que celui de Castiel rencontrait et renversait les quelques tables aux alentours et ce qu'il y avait dessus . Ils étaient près à se jeter à travers la fenêtre lorsque deux gros bras vinrent les séparer .

- Dean , calme toi !

- La ferme Benny ! Ce sale enculé fouille dans ma vie pour ...

- Je sais mais c'est bien la première fois que tu réagis comme ça , essaie de lui donner une chance de te donner une chance mon pote . Fit l'homme en retenant fermement son ami .

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus pote alors arrête de me faire chier toi aussi ! Hurla Dean en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de Benny qui grimaça sans toute fois lâcher son ami .

Castiel observa cet homme . Johanna lui avait rapidement parlé de Benny , un très bon ami à Dean . Il était devenu très proche en un rien de temps lorsque Benny avait emménagé dans le coin . Mais Benny avait du faire une année sabbatique en vue d'un nouveau travail ... Ainsi il était partie , grâce à l'argent de ses maigres économies , en Russie pour un an afin d'apprendre la langue ... C'était une semaine avant l'accident de Sam . Il n'avait pas pu retourner auprès de Dean pour le soutenir , l'argent manquant , et n'avait pu rentrer qu'un ans après . Dean n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres lors de son année sabbatique . Et depuis leur relation n'avait pas changé . Un ans qu'il était rentré , un ans a tenter de renouer le contact mais Dean restait obstinément hermétique .

Castiel sentit l'homme derrière lui le relâcher étant donné qu'il avait repris son calme mais Dean continuait de se débattre en hurlant . Il devenait carrément hystérique et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait . Il donnait l'impression d'être devenu un animal sauvage prêt à tuer et à mordre sans aucune hésitation . Incontrôlable . Castiel serra les mâchoires et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui . À nouveau , Benny vit Dean être giflé par ce type aux yeux bleu .

- C'est pas bientôt fini ! Hurla d'ailleurs ce dernier .

Benny vit Dean se calmer instantanément et mirer ses yeux furibonds dans ceux bleu électriques de son vis à vis . Il regarda à tour de rôle Dean et ce gars . C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lui faire reprendre son calme sans avoir du lui démolir la tronche avant ou s'être fait démolir la tronche avant . Dean ne bougea plus du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse soudainement de la prise de Benny d'un mouvement brusque . Il regarda son ami s'approcher lentement de l'homme aux bleu qu'il assassinait certainement du regard . Que comptait-il faire cette fois ? Se demanda-t-il avec un pointe de stress dans l'estomac .

- Je suppose que tu sais également où j'habite alors soit devant chez moi à dix-neuf heure que l'on mette les choses au point . Fit Dean avant de s'en aller d'un pas énergique sans prendre la peine de payer sa note .

Castiel regarda Dean ouvrir à la volée la porte du bar puis Benny payer pour lui . Le barman ne disant rien lui certifia que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour Dean . Il resta au milieu de la pièce quelques secondes encore , un peu perdu . Au moins il était sûr d'une chose , Dean avait réellement besoin d'aide et savait très bien feindre la paix intérieure la plus sacrée lorsque la situation le demandais . Il semblait posséder des qualités d'acteurs . Castiel soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux . C'était bien ce qu'il pensait . L'affaire allait être beaucoup plus compliquée . Il venait à peine de le rencontrer que déjà il se heurtait douloureusement à un mur !

- Vous voulez vraiment aider Dean ? Demanda Benny qui était revenu vers lui .

Castiel hocha simplement de la tête . Toute fois il devait avoué qu'il se sentait déjà un peu dépassé par les événements ... Quelle piètre aide pourrait-il bien apporter ?

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit , n'hésiter pas une seconde .

Castiel hocha à nouveau de la tête , l'air ailleurs , ne remarquant pas l'homme s'en aller . Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte ou tout le contraire qu'il soit devant chez Dean à dix-neuf heure . Parce qu'il comptait bien y aller . Il n'était pas du genre à faire demie tour alors qu'il était déjà entré dans la vie de Dean .

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 5**

Castiel regardait sa montre avec anxiété . Il était dix-neuf heure pile et devant la porte de Dean . Il avisa le nom Winchester sur la boîte aux lettres et frappa à la porte .

- Alors t'es vraiment venu ...

Castiel sursauta tout en se retournant . Dean était juste derrière lui , adossé nonchalamment et précairement contre la rampe de l'escalier de l'immeuble .

- Évidement . Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas changer d'avis .  
>- Pour un romantique , t'en a dans le froque .<p>

Grogna Dean avant de soupirer d'agacement puis de se redresser , chancelant très légèrement avant de se diriger vers sa porte . Il cherchait ses clefs lorsque Castiel reprit .

- Tu n'étais pas chez toi durant tout ce temps là ?  
>- À t'attendre bien sagement ? Certainement pas . Fit catégoriquement Dean en parvenant enfin à ouvrir son appartement après plusieurs essaies .<p>

Castiel regarda Dean entrer et laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui sans lui jeter un coup d'œil . Il observa du pas de la porte l'entrée de l'appartement et son proprio évoluer dans celui-ci . Il y avait du rangement à faire . Des vêtements , des emballages de bouffes , de la vaisselle , des DVD , des livres et des CD traînaient un peu partout . Mais bon ça c'était le cas pour tout bon célibataire qui se respect et qui ne vit pas en colloc . En revanche la poubelle remplie à rebord de canettes de bière et autres alcools était plus inquiétante .

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant quant tu fais ta mijoré ! Entre ! Fit Dean , assied sur un de ses meubles entrain de se frotter négligemment la clavicule d'un air désabusé .

Dean avait clairement bu et plus que de raison étant donné que Castiel pouvait sentir l'odeur de whisky intoxiquer son odorat lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui . Castiel foula le sol de l'apparte et referma derrière lui avant de rejoindre d'un pas peu sûr Dean . Il avisa une porte sur sa droite donnant accès sur une chambre à couché parfaitement rangée et propre ...

- Oui je sais , ça fais contraste . Mais mes ... Clients ne voudraient sans doute pas baiser dans un endroit cradingue .

- ... Castiel ne dit rien et garda les yeux fixés sur le lit .

La façon nonchalante qu'avait Dean d'en parler laissait présager qu'il se fichait totalement d'offrir son corps à qui le veux bien ... C'était une façon de vivre qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre . Donner son corps de la sorte ... Dean n'appréciait-il pas le sien pour en faire si peu cas ? Pourtant il avait un beau corps se dit-il en tout bien tout honneur .

- Tu veux que je te fasse la visite guidé ? Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la chambre .

Castiel se racla immédiatement et bruyamment la gorge en détournant son attention . Il ne pensait qu'à ça ou quoi ? Se demanda le brun quelque peu désabusé . Sûrement .

- Tu voulais mettre les choses au point . Je t'écoute . Commença Castiel sans faire attention au regard indécent de Dean sur sa personne . Qu'il devienne Saint s'il n'était pas tenté avant d'avoir remis sur pied ce crétin !  
>- C'était justement de ça que je parlais . Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour nous déranger on pourrait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses .<p>

Castiel fronça des sourcils . Il croyait encore qu'il n'était que sexuellement intéressé ? À quel point était-il borné au juste ?

- Je dois avouer qu'on s'est rarement donné autant de mal pour m'avoir dans son lit et c'est flippant d'un côté mais comme je l'ai dit auparavant , ça me vas . Et t'imaginer sous moi est tout simplement ...  
>- Dean il y a encore un malentendu . Coupa Castiel quelque peu lasse .<br>- Oh , tu préfères être au-dessus ...

Dean s'avança lentement vers Castiel , les bras croisés sur son torse , le jaugeant de ses yeux rouges et légèrement cernés . Castiel le vit se mordre les lèvres en passant derrière lui et cru qu'il allait lui encercler son petit cou de ses mains pour l'étrangler .

- Ça peut tout à fait s'arranger .  
>- Putain merde Dean ! S'énerva Castiel en faisant volte-face . Quant vas tu enfin comprendre que je ne veux pas baiser avec toi ? Je ne veux rien faire avec toi qui est un rapport de près ou de loin avec un pieux , un mur ou quoi que ce soit ! Imprime bordel !<p>

- ... Dean le regarda avec incrédulité . Tu veux forcément quelque chose en retour , même la charité attend quelque chose en retour . Personne ne fait plus rien gratuitement .  
>- Et bien moi si !<br>- ... Dean le regarda avec un air perplexe , ne croyant clairement pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait .  
>- Crois tu que je me serais fais chier à en apprendre plus sur Samuel si je voulais juste coucher avec toi ? Demanda Castiel , emporté par son agacement .<p>

Emportement qu'il regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage mêler de douleur et de fureur de Dean . En avait-il trop dit ?

- Alors Johanna t'as dit pour lui aussi ... Fit Dean d'une voix basse sans lâcher des yeux son vis à vis .

- ... Oui .

- Rappel moi de la tuer la prochaine fois que je vois cette petite emmerdeuse . Grogna t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans son meuble .

- Elle voulait t'aider . Tenta de tempérer Castiel .

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'aider ? Demanda hargneusement Dean accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes violents . Même un putain d'inconnu veux m'aider ! Fit-il en montrant son vis à vis d'un mouvement agacé .Je n'en veut pas de votre aide et je ne dis pas ça pour attirer votre attention mais bien pour que vous me foutiez la paix ! Je ne veux réellement pas de votre aide merde !

- Dean , écoute ...

- Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter . Coupa-t-il Castiel aussitôt . Tu ne feras pas mon bonheur malgré moi ! Je n'en veux pas ! Termina t-il en appuyant chacun de ses derniers mots d'un ton sec et rauque .

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel , quelque peu désespéré par la tournure de la conversation .

- Je ne le mérite pas bordel ! Hurla Dean , à bout .

Il se tourna , dos à son invité inopiné et empoigna fortement le meuble de ses deux mains . Et voilà , maintenant il aurait droit au discours : "Tu n'as rien fait de mal" , "c'était pas ta faute" et bla bla bla . Une onde de rage le fit frapper violemment son pauvre meuble du poing faisant sursauter Castiel qui se repris en vitesse .

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance . Coupa court Dean .

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre le monde entier ... Murmura Castiel pour lui même mais toute fois assez fort pour que Dean l'entende . Mais contre toi même .

À peine eut-il finit sa réflexion que son dos percuta douloureusement le mur . Castiel grimaça en rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant fortement les yeux . Pourquoi Dean se sentait-il obligé de le plaquer contre les murs bordel ? Il empoigna les poignets de son opposant par automatisme . Sa colonne lui faisait un mal de chien maintenant ! Il rabaissa les yeux vers ceux de Dean qui le fixait d'un regard perçant .

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Me battre à mort pour avoir vue juste ? Commença à énumérer Castiel ne faiblissant pas lorsque les yeux verts émeraudes prirent en force . Me jeter dans cette chambre pour me donner une leçon ? Ou tout simplement abandonné et continuer de la sorte ?  
>- Tss , tu ne me proposes pas de changer ? Fit sarcastiquement Dean .<br>- Non car comme tu l'as dit je ne ferais pas ton bonheur malgré toi et si tu n'en veux pas , personne ne serra capable de t'aider . Je me demandais juste à quel point tu étais pourri .

Castiel vit les mâchoires de Dean se serrer . Il aurait eu envie de hurler de joie ! Si Dean était en colère c'est parce qu'il ressentait de l'injustice à être catalogué de la sorte . Ce qui voulais dire qu'il y avait forcément de l'espoir encore . Même si infime , il y en avait !

- La deuxième me plait bien . Fit Dean malgré les spéculations de Castiel qui cligna des yeux .

C'était quoi déjà la deuxième ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsque son futur violeur le traîna dans sa chambre et le balança sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit . Il avait déjà fait mention de ses pensées sur les rapports forcés ? Non ? Et bah ça n'allait pas tarder ! Il ouvrait d'ailleurs la bouche pour en faire part mais ... Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà la suite !

Castiel se retrouva subitement avec une langue dominant la sienne sans vergogne et putain que c'était bon ! Ce mec embrassait comme un Dieu ! Castiel récupéra ses pauvres pensées chauffées à blanc lorsque une cuisse vint s'imposer entre les siennes , les écartant d'autorité . Il tenta de repousser son assaillant qui lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'aux sang avant de se reculer , accédant à sa requête . Enfin le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec son torse totalement exposé au regard gourmand de Dean . Il lui avait arraché sa chemise l'animal !

- Dean putain , t'abuses !

Ce dernier rigola cyniquement ce qui eut pour effet de faire tiquer Castiel . Ce n'était pas ce genre de rire que l'on était sensé entendre lors d'un rapport sexuelle ! Il tenta d'attaquer Dean à la gorge mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse et grogna furieusement en récupérant sa cravate pour lui attacher les mains à la tête de lit ... Ok , là , ça sentait vraiment le roussi ! Pensa Castiel en gémissant et se tortillant plus pour faire bonne figure qu'autre chose ...

- Je vois que tu as un truc pour le SM . Fit Dean faisant filer ses doigts contre ses abdos recouverts d'une délicieuse peau pâle avant de saisir le devant du jean de Castiel qui subit un accro dans sa respiration . J'aime ça . Finit-il en souriant presque ... Tendrement même si la lubricité restait omniprésente .

- Dean , ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée . Arrête tout de suite ! Ordonna Castiel sans grand succès .

Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter son crétin de protégé ! Il avisa ses jambes libres . Il avait toujours été très souple , il pourrait sans doute lui donner un coup de talon bien sentit dans les côtes . Il commençait à écarter encore plus les jambes pour avoir plus d'amplitude dans son coup lorsque Dean se pencha , semblant prendre ce geste pour un encouragement , et passa sa langue dans son cou .

- HAN ! Cria Castiel avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis que la langue de Dean remontait jusque derrière son oreille , entraînant des tremblements incontrôlables dans les muscles de son torse .

Pourquoi était-il si sensible ici ?!

Dean commença à sucer sa peau si fine et sensible tandis que lui écartait encore les jambes mais pour une tout autre putain de raison cette fois ! Il tirait sans s'en rendre compte sur ses liens , sa respiration devenant à son grand damne de plus en plus laborieuse alors qu'il pivotait la tête sur le côté pour donnait le libre accès à Dean . Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et n'y avait même jamais pensé mais bon Dieu qu'il en crevait d'envie au jour d'aujourd'hui ! Dean prit à pleine main un de ses pectoraux et malaxa entre ses phalanges le téton durcit de Castiel qui haleta tandis que l'autre main caressait ses flancs . Castiel se cambra violemment en gémissant et rejetant la tête en arrière .

Pourquoi était-il si sensible ici aussi bordel ?!

- Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé . Murmura Dean , ramenant quelque peu son partenaire à la réalité . Tu es si baisable !

Dean remonta son visage vers celui de Castiel qui regardait d'un regard hagard et emplie de plaisirs son dominant . Ce dernier faisait lentement glisser sa main dans son dos alors que Castiel se cambrait encore plus pour être touché . Pour être enfin touché par quelqu'un . Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'une personne l'avait mis dans un tel état . Dean serra possessivement le pectoral sous sa main à la vue que lui offrait sa fouine . Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi dure aussi vite ! Dieu qu'il voulait ce corps ! Qu'il voulait le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses coups de reins !

Castiel senti la main bouger pour atteindre ses reins . Ses reins ? ... Dans un ultime sursaut de conscience il se remémorait ce que voulait dire ses reins ... Ça voulait dire putain de sensible et putain de baisé à la seconde où cette sale petite main poserait son épiderme chaude contre ses reins ! Sa dignité mais surtout son amour propre lui donna la force de surmonter l'incroyable frustration qu'il ressentait déjà et joua de sa jambe qu'il mit de profil avant de la ramener violemment vers Dean , le frappant de plein fouet dans les côtes flottantes de son talon .

Le Winchester cria de douleur en s'écroulant du lit . Castiel fit fit de ses tendons de sa cuisse douloureux car étirés trop violemment et se hissa de ses bras à la tête du lit . Le nœud n'était pas compliqué à défaire mais comme il avait tiré dessus comme un malade il mit bien cent ans pour le défaire . Lorsque enfin sa dure tâche fut accomplie il se précipita hors de la chambre , s'attendant à se faire attraper à tout moment . Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais ... Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très à la bourre vue le manque soudain d'activité dans l'apparte ... Ah ! Enfaîte si ! Castiel pouvait constater des gémissements de ... Douleurs ? Lentement , sur ses gardes , Castiel jeta un œil dans la chambre où il découvrit Dean roulé en boule au sol , à côté du lit . Ce dernier toussait tout en gémissant de douleur à la fois .

Castiel se précipita au côté de son violeur et resta horrifié une seconde . Dean crachait du sang et tenait fébrilement son flanc ... Bordel de merde ! Sans perdre un instant il s'accroupit au côté de Dean , le côté non blessé , et pris son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules . Dean cria de douleur au mouvement forcé mais s'agrippa fortement à l'épaule de Castiel lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait faire .

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital , il est proche , ce serra plus rapide si c'est moi . Fit-il en hissant comme il put Dean sur ses pieds qui heureusement avait encore de la force dans ses jambes .

Castiel aida Dean à sortir de l'apparte qu'il referma d'un simple coup de pied et ils descendirent les escaliers . Dean voulu tenter de marcher seul mais Castiel ne le laissa en aucun cas faire . Il le déposa côté passager dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital . Une fois à l'intérieur , le sang sur le menton de Dean et son teint encore plus maladif alerta le personnel soigner qui le pris en charge immédiatement . Castiel le laissa entre les mains expertes et resta hébété quelques secondes avant de prendre une chaise . Un quart d'heure plus tard on lui annonça que Dean allait passer sur le table d'opération . Il avait une côte cassé , côte qui avait perforé son poumon . Il avait casser une côte à Dean et l'avait envoyé au bloc ... Pour aider il aidait se lamenta-t-il alors que l'infirmier le regardait étrangement .

- Il y a autre chose ? Demanda Castiel presque craintivement .

- Vous devriez y aller plus molo au pieux . Fit l'infirmier avec un léger sourire amusé .

Castiel le regard avec incompréhension avant de se rappeler . Il referma comme il put les pans de sa chemise déchirée pour cacher son torse nue et sourit d'embarras .

- Oui ... Hum ... On y pensera .

Un quart d'heure qu'il se trimbalait comme ça ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Non plutôt pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il supposa que la réponse à ses deux questions était la même : son état d'inquiétude . Sûrement . Quoi d'autre ?! Il tenta de raccommoder sa chemise en vain . Dean l'avait ruiné . Il avisa la secrétaire de l'accueil , enfin il supposait qu'elle était secrétaire , et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant . Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il allait lui demander .

- Hum ... Excusez moi ? Fit-il d'une petite voix qu'il s'obligea à raffermir pour paraître moins chiffe molle . Est ce que vous auriez ... Hum ... Il détailla encore sa chemise avant de regarder la secrétaire qu'il lui souriait tendrement . Une agrafeuse ? Demanda t-il d'une voix encore plus petite .  
>- Oui bien sûr . Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire amusé en coin .<p>

Elle alla jusqu'à se lever et lui agrafer elle même sa chemise en émettant des petites rires lorsqu'il montrait malencontreusement son embarras .

- Hum ... Je suis Castiel . Fit-il pour cacher sa gêne .

- Nelly . Répondit la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter d'agrafer le tissu . Hum est ce que je peux vous posez une question ? Demanda t-elle timidement .

- Oui bien sûr . Répondit immédiatement Castiel , amusé par la timidité de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était entrain d'agrafer sa chemise qu'on lui avait écartelée .

- J'ai entendu que c'était vous qui aviez cassé la côte au jeune homme qui est arrivé il y a quelques minutes ... Dean Winchester .

- Oh hum oui ... Fit Castiel peu fière de lui d'où son regard fuyard .

- Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda t-elle , réellement intéressé .

- Hum ... Moui , plus ou moins . Choisi de mentir Castiel pour éviter une situation encore plus embarrassante .

- Oui , je vois . C'est toujours difficile avec Dean . Fit la secrétaire en reprenant son "agrafement" .

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Castiel surpri avant de percuter par lui même . Sam . Murmura-t-il .

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça mais l'infirmière compris et hocha lentement du chef .

- Ça doit être quelque chose entre vous pour que ça finisse comme ça . Reprit-elle en riant doucement sans méchanceté .

- Vous n'avez pas idée . Dit Castiel ce qui lui valut un rire plus franc lui étirant les lèvres .

Sûr qu'ils devaient pas avoir tout les jours des cas comme ça . Nelly finit d'agrafer son vêtement et le gratifia d'un sourire avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne résonne .

- Voilà .

- Merci beaucoup .

- Ce n'est rien . Finit-elle avant de retourner derrière son bureau .

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Nelly l'appela pour lui dire où Dean avait été placé . Il la remercia chaudement avant d'aller dans la chambre 494 . La chambre 494 pensa t-il . Cette hôpital avait combien d'étages ?! Il arriva dans l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le 4 au moment ou son portable vibra . Discrètement il décrocha pour entendre son frère gueuler .

- Mais où est ce que tu es bordel ? Il est presque 23 heures !

- Je suis à l'hôpital . Lâcha t-il sans réfléchir ... Oups .

- Comment ça à l'hôsto ? Qu'est ce que ce salopard t'as fait ? Il t'as frappé ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Essaya-il de raisonner son frère .

- Il t'as violé ! Gueula Gabriel encore plus furieux . Baltazar on vas à l'hosto !

- Non Gabriel je t'assure que ...

- Quelle chambre ? Demanda Gabriel sans prêter attention aux paroles de son frère .

- ... 494 ... Finit par répondre Castiel lasse .

Il ne parviendrait pas à faire entendre raison à son frère . Il était du genre à comprendre que devant le fait accompli . Il espérait juste qu'il ne fasse pas trop de grabuge .

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 6**

Gabriel et Balthazar arrivèrent comme des furies devant Nelly , prêt à casser des dents si leur ennemi numéro un était encore dans les parages .

- Je voudrais la chambre de Castiel Novak . Fit-il .

La secrétaire le regarda avec perplexité avant de saisir .

- Oh oui ! S'exclama t-elle . Le couple tout feu tout flamme . Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix guillerette , inconsciente des regards assassins des deux hommes face à elle tandis qu'elle cherchait la chambre du compagnon de Castiel . Votre ami à une côte cassée et un poumon perforé . Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez lui parler il s'est fait opérer il y a peu . Expliqua t'elle . Il est dans la chambre 494 .

À peine finit-elle que les deux frères se précipitaient dans l'ascenseur .

Castiel était assied sur une chaise près de Dean et l'observait dormir . Observait son souffle régulier , ses paupières closent , les poches à perfusions suspendus , l'aiguille traversant la peau encore un peu hâlé mais surtout il observait le bandage entourant tout le torse de Dean . Il était d'une bien piètre aide . Il allait commencer à se flageller mentalement pour son incompétence mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer ses deux frères sur le qui vive tel des chiens de garde .

Il observa avec amusement Gabriel stopper net son début de coup de gueule au profit de regarder Dean et lui à tour de rôle avec un air complètement pommé sur la tronche .

- Pourquoi c'est lui qui est dans ce lit ? Parla en premier Baltazar en montrant du doigt Dean mais en regardant Castiel .  
>- Comme je l'ai dit , ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez . Fit Castiel en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise .<br>- Tu veux dire que ... C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Gabriel , atterrissant enfin .

Castiel hocha légèrement de la tête en se pinçant les lèvres .

- Et moi qui croyait que tu avais besoin d'un garde du corps ! S'exclama d'un coup Gabriel .  
>- Enfaîte c'est lui qui devrait être armé ! Continua Baltazar en désignant Dean d'un coup de menton .<br>- Et pas d'un simple taser ! Exagéra Gabriel .  
>- Plutôt d'un bazooka ouais ! Acheva Baltazar avec un énorme sourire moqueur.<p>

Castiel se leva, excédé par leur comportement enfantin, et les repoussa jusque dans le couloir.

- Vous parlez trop fort! Se justifia t-il.  
>- T'as vue comme il est sonné? Fit Baltazar.<br>- Même si on gueulait dans un mégaphone juste a côté de lui il bougerait pas. Se moqua Gabriel.  
>- Peu importe , vous importunez les autres patients ! Contra Castiel .<br>- Hey mais c'est que tu nous jettes là en faîte! S'offusqua Gabriel .  
>- Tu comptes rester ici ? Demanda Baltazar .<br>- Oui . Répondit Castiel sans même réfléchir .  
>- Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ? Après tout , tu lui a péter une côte ! Ricana Gabriel . C'est Luc qui vas être content !<br>- Tais toi ! De toute façon il n'as pas le choix . Fit Castiel fermement .

Les deux plus vieux frères jaugèrent leur petit frère avant d' hausser les épaules d'indifférence .

- Façon avec une côte cassé et un poumon perforé il risque pas de faire grand chose .

- Vous avez fait quoi d'ailleurs pour en arriver là ? Demanda soudain Baltazar , mettant Castiel dans l'embarras . Et pourquoi ta chemise a des agrafes? Reprit-il en remarquant l'état de la chemise de son frère , le faisant froncer un sourcils comiquement.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication mais resta comme un crétin le bouche en cul de poule sans rien trouver à dire . Ses frères le regardèrent avec suspicion avant de jeter un œil à Dean, puis leur frère, puis Dean à nouveau ...

- Je le savais! S'exclama soudainement Gabriel avant de repousser Castiel pour entrer dans la chambre. Je vais lui passer l'envie de la sortir de son pantalon à cette enfoiré! Termina Gabriel en s'approchant dangereusement de Dean toujours aussi blessé et inconscient .

Castiel se précipita dans la chambre et se posta entre Dean et ses frères à nouveaux furieux .

- Non c'est moi qui ai voulut. Trouva-t-il à dire faute de mieux.

- Ne nous embobine pas! Pourquoi tu l'aurais frappé si c'était toi qui l'avait voulut! S'énerva Gabriel essayant d'atteindre Dean mais Castiel le repoussa et heureusement que Baltazar restait en retrait sinon il n'aurait pas pue gérer deux buffles en furies.  
>- Je l'ai allumé ! Cria t-il , désirant la seconde d'après se jeter dans un puits . Lui ? Allumé quelqu'un ? La blague!<p>

- Arrête , ce n'est pas ton genre. Contra au loin Baltazar .

- Je sais mais il se trouve que Dean m'as tapé dans l'œil .

Ses deux frères le regardèrent avec perplexité, n'achetant pas du tout ses divagations. Bon, il était pas le seul à trouver son explication débile c'était déjà ça . Son habilité à mentir n'avait pas faiblit c'était juste le sujet qui offrait peut de sortit de secours!

- Je... Recommença t-il avec hésitation, il devait convaincre ses frères s'il voulait retrouver Dean entier demain matin . Quitte à être ... Il ne préféra pas mettre d'adjectif et repris. Quant j'ai vue son corps, son regard sur moi, j'ai... J'ai voulu le toucher, le sentir, me perdre contre lui et le laisser me... Me prendre... Termina-t-il le rouge au joue en mordillant ses lèvres d'embarras mais du arrêter, risquant de la rouvrir.

Gabriel et Baltazar restèrent muets, ne sachant trop quoi dire et le regardant avec un air clairement perplexe voir complètement ahurit.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Castiel excédé du silence de ses deux frangins . Vous avez jamais voulu qu'un mec vous prenne ?

Gabriel fit pivoter son buste vers l'arrière avec une expression coquasse sur le visage. Il consultât Baltazar du regard qui lui sourit en coin avant de se retourner vers son plus jeune frère.

- Lui très certainement , fit-il en désignant son frère d'un coup de pouce vers l'arrière , mais pas moi . Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ta lèvre saigne et pourquoi lui est sur un lit d'hôpital !

Putain qu'il en avait marre de Gabriel et ses questions! Toujours des questions! Il pouvait jamais ce taire celui-la? Ragea Castiel qui s'essuya sa lèvre qu'il avait finit par rouvrir. Il était seulement désireux d'écourter au plus vite cette discussion qui le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ses frangins ne respectaient pas sa vie privée? Il devait lui clouer le bec s'il voulait enfin avoir la paix!

- Putain, grogna Castiel pour lui même, tentant de se donner courage. Je l'ai plaqué dans son lit et je l'ai sucé pour qu'il enfonce enfin sa queue en moi . Je crève d'envie qu'il me baise durement et profondément contre un mur depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue ! Tu saisis ? Déballa Castiel en se forçant à garder le contact visuel pour paraître vrai. Et lorsqu'il m'as soulevé j'ai perdu l'équilibre et lui est donné malencontreusement un coup de talon dans les côtes ! Voilà ! Termina hargneusement Castiel dans des grands gestes agacés, le visage en feu .

Balthazar et Gabriel restèrent coi, ils ne croyaient pas avoir un jour l'opportunité d'entendre leur petit frère si propre sur lui et distingué naturellement parler si vulgairement. Il se passa quelques secondes ou chacun prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Castiel regardait partout sauf ses frères, ne croyant qu'à moitié tout ce qu'il avait dit... Il avait vraiment dit ça? Il avait une envie folle de pleurer sur son sort en se goinfrant de chocolat. Et lui qui se plaignait que les gens n'avaient pas de décence... Et lui alors?! À parler de cul et de baise de la sorte! S'il aurait pu il se serait fouetter avec un martinet pour laver son esprit !

- Oh... Fit Baltazar, comme toujours le premier à se remettre des situations du genre. Et... C'était bien? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec un sourire de renard

Castiel le regarda quelques secondes, réfléchissant, avant d'hocher de la tête en se mordant la lèvre et regardant sur le côté. Si c'était bien? C'était pire que bien!

- C'était... Particulier... Répondit-il toute fois .  
>- Tu m'étonnes mon chaud lapin! Avec un spécimen pareille! S'exclama Balthazar, heureux de pouvoir compter un autre mouton dans le clan des gay de la famille .<br>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ronchonna Castiel mal à l'aise de la deuxième remarque de son frère dont il s'était bien gardé de relever.  
>- Bon bah , on vas les laisser ! Hein Gabe ? Il serait mieux qu'on soit pas là lorsque Dean se réveillera . Faire des excuses de ce genre est déjà assez délicat pas la peine qu'il y ait des intrus ! Fit Baltazar en tirant son frangin vers l'arrière pour pouvoir enlacer son plus petit .<p>

Castiel fut quelques instants décontenancé par Baltazar l'enlaçant fermement mais rendit l'étreinte chaleureuse .

- Oublie pas de te protéger tout de même! Entendit-il Baltazar murmurer.  
>- J'ai plus quatorze ans. Répondit-il blasé et amusé en même temps.<p>

Ils se séparèrent , Baltasar afficha un grand sourire en laissant la place à Gabriel qui vint également enlacer son frère .

- Hésite pas à prévenir si il fait quelque chose de travers! Je serais là en moins de deux . Fit Gabriel en reculant , un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil peut amène à l'inconscient de la pièce et rejoignit son frère qui était déjà sortit.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean et se rassied sur la chaise . Il veilla encore une heure avant que la fatigue ne le saisisse . Il s'endormit comme il put sur son fauteuil , conscient que le personnel soignant passait de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour Dean car ils le réveillaient à chaque fois . Il eut peur de se faire virer de l'hôpital mais fut agréablement surpris par l'infirmière qui lui intima d'un geste de la main de rester . Dès lors ils étaient passé sans rien dire qu'en à sa présence interdite dans la chambre.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des grognements et de faibles mouvements dans le lit devant lui . Dean regardait autour de lui en quête de réponse quant au pourquoi de sa présence ici avant de tomber dans le regard inquiet de Castiel .

- Cas ... Souffla le jeune homme en le fixant et fronçant les sourcils . Peu à peu la compréhension se peignit sur le visage pixelé de tâche de rousseur. Je vais te tuer . Fit Dean d'une voix encore ensommeillé par l'anesthésie générale .  
>- T'avais qu'à pas essayer de me violer ! Se défendit Castiel .<br>- Si je me souviens bien , tes gémissements disaient l'inverse .  
>- Je n'ai fais que réagir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut de rapport... C'était purement biologique .<br>- Un rapport ? Se moqua d'un ton faible Dean en frottant ses yeux . Laisse moi le temps de m'en remettre et je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai rapport sexuel le puceau .  
>- Je ne suis plus puceau crétin . S'invectiva Castiel, outré du manque de respect total de Dean.<p>

Son côté chiant et cassant n'avait pas tarder à repointer le bout de son nez tient!

- Alors tu n'es pas contre un autre rapport ? Demanda sérieusement Dean en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.  
>- Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva Castiel . Si c'est pour être forcé et attaché et que je doive aller jusqu'à te péter une côte pour stopper l'animal que tu es , il est hors de question qu'il y ai une autre fois ! Cingla Castiel sèchement en allant même jusqu'à se relever soudainement pour imposer son refus .<p>

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière . Sa respiration commençait déjà à s'approfondir et ses paupières se fermer lorsqu'il murmura quelques syllabes avant de se rendormir, toujours un peu assommé par l'anesthésie.

- Dés..olé ...

Castiel le regarda avec surprise . Lui qui pensait ne jamais entendre ce mot de la bouche de ce mec... Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière . Dean se réveillait , disait quelques mots acides et se rendormait . Il ne fut enfin réellement réveillé que lorsque le soir se fit . Castiel , après avoir mangé en ville , était revenue après une heure et l'avait trouvé assied dans son lit , plus ou moins réceptif .

- Tient ! Mon sauveur ! Fit Dean sarcastiquement en repoussant les couvertures pour mettre pied à terre .  
>- On t'a opéré hier soir ! Ne te lève pas aussi tôt ! Fit Castiel en s'approchant de lui pour l'obliger à se rallonger .<br>- Hey! Ça fait depuis hier soir que je pionce ! J'en ai marre !  
>- Ton corps est encore fragile , il faut que ...<br>- Je suis assez fort pour faire ça ! S'offusqua Dean en repoussant les bras de Castiel violemment .

Ce dernier se recula et regarda Dean se lever dans un équilibre précaire . Il se tenait prêt à rattraper Dean à tout moment mais ce type semblait plutôt bien s'en sortir et avait même rétablie un équilibre acceptable. Dean avisa l'aiguille dans son bras et l'arracha sans sourciller alors que Castiel grimaça . Dean regarda aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose, ne le trouvant pas il se tourna vers le brun.

- Où sont mes fringues ?

- J'en sais rien. Mentit Castiel, espérant que Dean soit découragé d'avoir à se trimbaler dans l'hôpital et la ville le cul nu .

Mais c'était mal connaître l'énergumène. Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palet de mécontentement avant de contourner Castiel d'une démarche boitillante et offrit son derrière à la vue de Castiel qui haussa des sourcils. Il observa sans pouvoir sans empêcher le balancement des fesses fermes de Dean et se gifla mentalement .Il devenait pire que Baltazar sa parole! Il se força donc à relever le visage et tomba sur une cicatrice. Au niveau de ses reins... Ici se trouvait auparavant le rein qu'il avait donné à son frère...

Perdu dans les dires de Hélène qu'il se remémorait, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Dean n'était plus dans la chambre. Il s'empressa de le suivre et le vit qui déambulait déjà dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Castiel dut courir pour le rejoindre et se faufiler entre les portes se refermant.

- Tu sais, tu n'atteindras pas la sortie. Fit le brun du'ne voix posée. Des vigiles ou le personnel soignant vont t'en empêcher. Expliqua t-il tandis que Dean le regardait et le jaugeait .

Castiel était l'une des rares personnes qui parlait avant et n'utilisait l'agressivité quelle qu'elle soit qu'en tout dernier recours . En faîte à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait c'était pour se défendre de lui . Il était d'une patience extraordinaire même horripilante . Il disait la réalité des faits d'un ton stoïque sans jamais tourner autour. Il avait cette façon que la plupart des gens déteste de dire ce qu'il pensait et sans détour ni gants. Et là, il n'essayait pas de l'arrêter. Il le prévenait que quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et en relate sans jamais vraiment prendre part. Comme quelqu'un présent sans réellement l'être , quelqu'un veillant ...

- On est en démocratie bordel. Et dans un lieux publique. J'entre et je sors comme je veux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il foula le sol de l'accueil sans se soucier des regards surpris qui tardèrent pas à se poser sur lui. Castiel sortie de l'ascenseur et s'adossa au mur en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour regarder le spectacle. Cet hôpital était géant, avait du bon personnel et une excellente réputation. Il doutait que Dean puisse sortir comme une lettre à la poste. Il voyait déjà Nelly appeler quelqu'un sans lâcher des yeux le fuyard. Les infirmiers surplace arrivaient déjà vers lui. Ils tentaient maintenant de lui parler, de lui faire entendre raison mais ils se heurtaient à un mur. Et lorsque leur patient ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de la sortie il n'eut d'autre choix que de retrousser les manches. Castiel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Dean envoyer dinguer les infirmiers aussi facilement malgré sa blessure . Ses gestes étaient certes maladroits et son équilibre précaire mais il ne manquait pas de force et de rapidité . Il devait certainement faire un sport de combat , quelque chose pour garder une corpulence si musculeuse et avoir de telle aptitude au combat malgré ses deux ans de déconne .

Soudain les gros bras, la sécurité fut sur lui . Dean se défendit comme un beau diable . Usant de ses poings et de ses pieds contre les types qui essayait juste de l'immobiliser , sans lui faire mal . Après tout il était toujours un patient dont ils devaient prendre soin . Il se défendait putain de bien pour quelqu'un d'alcoolique , de déséquilibré et qui avait été opéré il y a moins de 24 heures . Mais ses coups finirent par perdre de la force , ses mouvements finirent par se ralentir , sa respiration finit par être bruyante et lourde et son visage commença à montrer des expressions de douleurs . Dean était maintenant maintenu par une armoire à glace le tenant par derrière , par dessous les bras tandis qu'un infirmier arrivait avec une seringue en main qu'il planta dans l'épaule de son patient qui grogna de colère.

La tension dans les muscles de Dean finirent par ne plus être et sont corps s'écroula dans les bras du garde qui le retient fermement contre lui . Un deuxième garde attrapa délicatement les jambes de Dean et les releva pour que son collègue plus corpulant les saisissent afin de pouvoir porter son patient d'une façon plus confortable , soit en mode "princesse" . Castiel aurait volontier prit une photo souvenir mais remarqua Nelly qui l'observait avec une question inscrite dans ses yeux . Les gardes passèrent à côté de lui en vue de ramener Dean dans sa chambre et seulement après il s'approcha de la jeune femme .

- Vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda Nelly. Il ne savait pas si elle était comme ça avec tout ses patients mais il la trouvait sympathique .  
>- Plus ou moins. Répondit-il .<p>

Il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de dire la vérité , cette dernière étant beaucoup trop compliqué et tabou pour certaine personne . Voir la jeune femme ne pas faire cas de sa prétendu homosexualité était déjà une victoire en soi . Il connaissait de par l'expérience de certain de ses jeunes pensionnaires gay que la société n'acceptait pas encore l'homosexualité , surtout entre deux hommes . Bizarrement lorsque c'était deux femmes ça dérangeait moins . Sûrement parce que ça excitait les mecs . De ce côté là les filles avaient de la chance... Jusqu'à un certain point .

- Vous êtes un couple explosif . Reprit-elle le tirant de ses pensées .

- C'est cas de le dire !

- Mais vous restez vous restez malgré tout auprès de lui...

- ... Castiel la regarda d'un air interrogatif .

- J'ai vue des couples se séparer pour moins que ça. Vous lui avez cassé une côte, il a essayé de partir alors qu'il est encore blessé et a mit KO plusieurs de mes collègues et depuis son petit frère il est intenable. Mais vous prenez ça d'une façon tellement calme . Comme si c'était normal .

- Dean est ... Imprévisible et ne cesse de me surprendre dans les bons comme les moins bon sens du terme .

- Certain aurait pris son comportement comme un affront . Il aurait crié au scandale mais vous restez là . Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire de pire pour que vous restiez si calme . Demanda Nelly réellement curieuse .

Castiel sourit et lui donna un regard énigmatique . Le top était sans doute la prostitution ... Pour le moment ...

Dean passa un autre jour sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait , trop sonné . Le lendemain , en fin d'après midi , il se réveillait enfin et retentait déjà de partir mais des gardes avaient été postés à son étage . Castiel revint lorsque Dean fut remis de force dans sa chambre . Il regarda le personnel l'attacher solidement à son lit .

- Vous devez arrêter de vous agitez de la sorte . Vos points vont finir par lâcher et votre blessure par se rouvrir . Vous ne voulez pas retourner au block ? Demanda Le médecin sévèrement .  
>- Vous rigolez ? Fit Dean , méprisant . Me faire shooter et avoir la possibilité de pas voir la tronche de ce crétin ? Demanda t-il en montrant Castiel d'un mouvement de menton . Putain ouais envoyé moi sur le billard ! Finit-il maniaquement .<p>

Le médecin le dévisagea avec interrogation avant de partir sans dire mot . Castiel le suivit immédiatement .

- Excusez le . Fit-il , faisant retourner l'homme qui le regarda durement . Il rencontre quelques problèmes en ce moment .

- Je sais bien quel genre de problèmes a Dean Winchester . Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici . En revanche c'est la première fois qu'il se montre aussi irrespectueux envers nous .

- C'est ici que Sam s'est fait soigner ? Demanda Castiel , décidant de passer outre la dernière remarque plutôt dure.

- Et c'est ici qu'il vient régulièrement depuis deux ans . Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais il ne semble pas vous portez dans son coeur , un conseil , laisser le seul . Dean Winchester est une bombe à retardement . Fit le médecin avant de se détourner et de partir .

Castiel resta quelques minutes dans le couloir . Dean venait régulièrement depuis deux ans ? Pourquoi ? Il regarda la chambre d'hôpital où résidait Dean pensivement avant d'entrer. Il ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait les affaires de ce dernier et récupéra les clefs de chez lui .

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire la fouine ? Demanda Dean , la colère clairement présente dans sa voix .

Castiel ne pris pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla . Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette langue de pute que pouvait être Dean ... Il soupira . Il devenait vulgaire comme lui en plus de ça ... Il devait vraiment prendre l'air .

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 7 !**

Castiel se retrouva devant la porte de l'apparte de son emmerdeur et constata celle-ci était toujours ouverte . Merde , il avait totalement oublié de revenir pour fermer . Il pénétra rapidement dans les lieux et vit les mêmes objets aux mêmes emplacements . Sûr que tout cambrioleur étant possiblement passé par ici avait décampé en voyant l'état de l'appartement . Comme quoi , son boxon avait du bon . Il se mit à fouiller un peu partout , en quête d'indice , de réponse . Que pouvait bien faire Deanpour revenir régulièrement à l'hôpital ? Il aurait du demander plus d'infos au médecin mais il avait paru tellement remonter qu'il s'était bien gardé de le faire .

Il chercha pendant plusieurs heures , partout , dans tout les recoins mais rien de concluant n'en ressortit . Rien qui pourrait expliquer qui était réellement Dean Winchester et qu'est ce qu'il manigançait. Lasse, il s'assied sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui . C'était encore plus le bordel . Il n'avait rien à faire et ne voulais certainement pas revoir Dean aussi vite . Des remarques cinglantes et rabaissantes il avait déjà donné. Alors il décida de faire le ménage après être allé manger un bout en ville . Il passa toute son après midi à ranger ce capharnaüm . Il faut dire que ça en avait bien besoin . Lorsqu'il finit enfin il était 18H23 et n'avait toujours pas envie de revoir Dean . Il n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et avoir droit à son lot de questions de la part de Gabriel . Il soupira de lassitude et avisa la chambre de Dean . Il voulait être tranquille , pouvoir se ressourcer avant de devoir repartir ... Il décida donc de retirer les draps , ne voulant pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dedans , et d'en mettre des propres . Il alla tout de même grignoter deux trois trucs à savoir du jambon et un yaourt pas passé de date . Et lasse il se mit en boxer et se roula en boule dans les couettes . Il verrait demain pour la douche . Ce soir il voulait pioncer .

Castiel entendit vaguement la porte d'entré s'ouvrir pour se refermer mais n'en fit pas grand cas . C'était un de ses frères qui passait brièvement , il préférait rester au chaud sous sa couette plutôt que de vérifier quelque chose qu'il savait déjà et se rendormit donc sans se douter de la réelle personne présente dans l'appartement .

Dean balayait son appartement des yeux . Depuis quant c'était aussi bien rangé ? Se demanda t-il un peu perdu . Il regarda dans son frigo , désirant manger un truc potable comparé à l'hôpital et vit qu'on avait aussi fait le vide dans son frigidaire . On avait aussi viré toute ses bierres ! Il bougonna et mangea donc ce qu'il lui restait avant de partir pour sa chambre . Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sans qu'un importun ne vienne le déranger toute les deux minutes ! Ses muscles étaient engourdits par tous ses sédatifs qu'on lui avait filé et son flanc le lançait désagréablement . Il avait besoin d'un vrai repos avec aucun crétin d'infirmier pour venir le déranger toute les deux minutes .

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une forme dans son lit . Il s'avança prudemment , ne se souvenant pas d'avoir donné la permission à un de ses clients de skoatter son lit . Une fois plus près il reconnu la frimousse de sa fouine et soupira . Il se faisait pas chier lui ! Il s'apprêtait à gueuler mais se stoppa au dernier moment . Il voyait déjà le truc venir . Castiel allait gueuler , lui faire la morale d'être sortie en douce de l'hôpital , lui allait s'énerver et commencer à l'attaquer tandis que Castiel lui péterait une autre côte . Il soupira , fatigué . Déjà qu'il avait dut annuler une rencontre à cause de l'imprévu de son poumon perforé , il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en annuler plus .

Il fit donc le tour de son lit , se mit en boxer et se faufila sous les couettes en soupirant d'aise . Des draps frais et sentant bon ! Le pied ... Il se mit sur son flanc non blesser et fit donc dos à Castiel qui bougea en gémissant / bougonnant dans son sommeil . Dean sursauta légèrement lorsque deux mains se posèrent dans son dos . Il s'apprêtait à repousser sans ménagement la fouine lorsque cette dernière apposa son front contre son dos en soupirant d'aise . Castiel était tout contre son dos et il l'aurait entendu ronronner que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris . Sans réellement savoir , il laissa les choses telles quelles . Il se força à fermer les yeux et à ne surtout pas penser comment cette sale petite fouine avait déjà fait sa place aussi facilement dans sa vie .

Castiel fut réveillé par quelque chose le poussant doucement et régulièrement , quelque chose émettant des gémissements étranges . Il papillonna des yeux et loucha sur la peau halée contre laquelle il était carrément collé et écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant . Il était chez Dean ... Qui d'autre que Dean pouvait-il être ? Il se recula rapidement et s'appuya sur son coude en vue de sortir du lit rapidement mais stoppa son mouvement et plissa des yeux . Dean s'agitait anormalement . Castiel se pencha sur lui et vit qu'il avait encore les paupières fermées . Il dormait . Et vue ses gémissements plaintifs voir ses pleurs et ses sombres sauts compulsifs , il faisait un cauchemar .

Castiel commença à secouer doucement Dean par l'épaule mais celui-ci n'arrêta en aucun cas de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles . Alors Castiel le secoua fortement en l'appelant et plus il l'appelait plus Dean gesticulait et criait . Il faillit même se prendre un coup de coude . Puis Castiel appuya involontairement sur le flanc de Dean . Ce dernier hurla encore plus fort en s'immobilisant douloureusement. Castiel s'empressa de retirer sa main et observa , le coeur battant la chamade , Dean appuyer doucement sur ses points alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec panique . Il ne sembla plus se souvenir d'où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard inquiet de Castiel .

- Cas ? Demanda t-il surpris , son visage se recomposant peu à peu une expression plus calme .

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes , se regardant seulement , s'assurant que tout allait bien avant que Dean ne baisse ses yeux plus bas et constate la semi nudité de son ... Invité surprise .

- À l'aise ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement .

Castiel regarda à son tour son propre torse dénudé et s'empressa de se reculer en tirant les draps sur lui . Il entendit Dean rire doucement alors que lui se rapprochait de l'autre bout du matelas , prêt à partir . Mais il fut retenu par la poigne de son ... Colloc ? Ami ? Certainement pas ... Sujet ? Patient ? Plus probable . Castiel ficha avec appréhension son regard dans celui un peu trop joueur de son vis à vis à son goût qui détaillait son dos avec une expression clairement intéressée .

- Allons Cas . Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa récente nouvelle tentation .

- Certainement pas . Fit celle-ci durement avant de s'arracher à sa poigne et de se lever .

Castiel se força à ne pas penser au regard lourd de sens qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible .

- Sinon , qu'est ce que tu foutais ici ? Reprit Dean d'une voix plus rêche.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'être harcelé par mes frères en rentrant chez moi alors ... Je suis resté . Et tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais sue si tu étais resté à l'hôpital alors à mon tour maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda à son tour Castiel en reboutonnant sa chemise .

- Je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air et la bouffe là bas , sans parler des infirmières ... Fit-il en se léchant sa lèvre inférieure tout en dévorant Castiel des yeux . Sont beaucoup moins à mon goût comparé à celle que j'ai à la maison .

- Je ne suis pas une femme et encore moins une infirmière . Donc désolé de te dire que ça ne me concerne en rien et que tu es finalement entrain de tourner cinglé . Répondit Castiel sans lâcher des yeux son processus de "boutonnage" .

Dean émit un ricanement sarcastique en se levant précautionneusement puis il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule , en direction de Castiel .

- Tu fais dans le comique toi maintenant ? Moi qui pensait que tu resterais toujours aussi chiant et soporifique .

Castiel serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien . Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans le jeu de Dean sinon ça n'allait pas finir . Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds à chaque fois que monsieur est mécontent ! Il pris un air sûr et hautain . Enfin, aussi sûr et hautain qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

- Sans doute mais moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour devenir comique .

Alors c'était ça sa réplique à couper le souffle... Mais que foutait-il ? Et vue le regard que lui lança Dean , ça n'allait réellement pas bien finir. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Dean se plaça devant lui, en boxer, entrain de le toiser de haut . C'est fou comme lui avait l'air réellement hautain !

- Oui , c'est sûr qu'avoir un balai dans le cul ça aide à être plus amusant . Ricana Dean .  
>- Plus qu'une bite en tout cas . Fit Castiel qui avait un mal fou à rester stoïque , ayant encore du mal à croire en son propre culot . Il avait vraiment dit ça ?!<p>

Dean renifla de mépris mais ne trouva pour une fois rien à redire . Prenant cette opportunité inespérée , Castiel poursuivit .

- Maintenant , je te ramène à l'hôpital .  
>- Certainement pas ! J'ai eu suffisamment du mal à me barrer , je ne compte pas remettre ça . En plus j'ai un client dans quelques jours et je compte bien le satisfaire et crois moi que je peux m'occuper de moi même tout seul . Fit Dean en bousculant son colloc forcé pour atteindre le salon .<p>

Castiel le suivit et se rapprocha rapidement de lui lorsqu'il le vit sortir une bouteille de whisky d'il ne savait où . C'était ça sa façon de prendre soin de lui ? Il allait pousser une gueulante et arracher la bouteille des mains de Dean lorsque ce dernier amena le goulot de verre vers son flanc et déversa du liquide ambré sur sa peau suturé . Dean serra des dents et grogna de douleurs puis s'essuya d'une compresse stérile . Il joua de son épaule sans trop de difficulté tout en soufflant profondément . Castiel devait bien avouer que Dean se remettait vite . Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit son protégé prendre ensuite plusieurs gorgés de la bouteille de whisky et alla pour le stopper mais Dean le teint à distance d'un bras et bue encore quelques gorgés sous le regard assassin du brun .

- Il n'est même pas midi ! Fit Castiel en tant que remontrance .  
>- Faux . Tu as squatté mon apparte , mon pieu et le gars qui vas avec jusqu'à trois heure de l'après midi .<p>

Castiel , n'y croyant pas , récupéra son portable et constata qu'effectivement il était trois heures de l'après midi . Il avait dormit tard ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il était autant fatigué ... Il remarqua également les nombreux appels de Gabriel et souffla d'agacement . Gabriel n'était plus son frère mais sa mère à ce niveau là! Il décida de simplement envoyer un message disant le strict minimum ne voulant pas avoir à affronter son frangin avant l'heure fatidique.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire en attendant ?

- Aller boire un petit verre ...

- Non je crois pas . Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à arrêter de boire .

- Qui te dit que je veux arrêter ?

- En faîte tu sais quoi ? Je pensais t'emmener aux alcooliques anonymes mais je te vois bien rire comme un crétin en envoyant foutre tout le monde alors à la place on vas voir un psy .

- Un psy ? T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Dean désabusé .

- Très sérieux . Et je m'en occupe pas plus tard que maintenant .

Ainsi Castiel appela un collègue pendant que l'autre pauchtron se vidait les bouteilles les une après les autres . Tous ses collègues psychologues étaient "overbookés" ... Il regarda le nom inscrit sur son portable avant de souffler de résignation .

- Oui ... Oui moi aussi ... Bien sûr est ce que tu pourrais me passer Anna s'il te plaît ?

Dean regarda Castiel marchander tout en sirotant sa boisson . Lorsqu'enfin le brun raccrocha il ne put s'empêcher de l'emmerder .

- Alors ma super psy n'est autre que la super soeur encore à l'école de ma super fouine ... Génial , tu as conscience qu'elle a 97 % de chances de se barrer en courant et en pleurant ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean .  
>- Ne sous estime pas Anna . Même si elle fait partie de ses 97 % , elle ne pleura pas .<p>

Dean haussa des épaules .

- Et quant est ce que je vais la voir ?  
>- On vas la voir demain .<br>- On ?  
>- Tu serais bien capable de lui poser un lapin .<br>- Très juste . Fit Dean en se calant devant sa télé , une simple bière à la main cette fois .

Castiel s'occupa une heure comme il put , sermonnant Dean la plupart du temps sur le fais qu'il devrait arrêter de boire , qu'il sentait déjà l'alcool à plein nez jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte . Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant Castiel aller ouvrir . Il ne recevait jamais de visite ... Du moins jamais non programmé à l'avance . Castiel laissa entrer une jeune femme rousse qui serra son colloc forcé dans ses bras chaleureusement . Dean plissa des yeux lentement . C'était tout de même pas ...

- Bonsoir Dean , je suis ...  
>- Anna . Grogna presque Dean avant de fusiller Castiel du regard . Ce dernier haussa des épaules .<br>- Si je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait jusque vers toi et aujourd'hui , tu te serais barré en courant ... Et peut être même en pleurant . Ajouta sarcastiquement Castiel , pas mécontent de sa petite surprise .

Anna regarda son frère et l'homme dénommé Dean se fixer en chien de faillance puis souffla .

- Bon , quant vous aurez arrêté de voir qui pisse le plus loin on pourra commencer ? Demanda t-elle agacé . Parce que c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Castiel mais j'avais prévue un petit dîner avec Charlie et j'aimerais bien y être le plus tôt possible .

- Oui bien sûr . Fit le brun avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil , à côté de Dean sur le canapé .

- Bien . Fit Anna avant de s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil , face à Dean et à côté de son frère . On vas pouvoir commencer ...

- Oh ? Tu me fais déjà un strip-tease ? J'avoue qu'il y a quelques jours je t'aurais volontiers fait crier mais il se trouve que je m'intéresse à une autre combinaison chromosomique de ta famille , en particulier celui qui possède un "Y" et un gène muté vue ses putains de yeux bleu . Fit-il en jetant un regard concupiscent à Castiel qui l'ignora superbement .

- Oh tu as fait des études ? Demanda Anna sans être le moins du monde perturbé par ses paroles déplacées .

- Non mon frère en a fait . Et j'avais l'habitude de le faire réviser . Il faut croire qu'il en est resté deux trois petites choses . Fit Dean d'une voix impassible mais lointaine .

- D'accord et si on parlait de ton travail ? Demanda soudainement Anna , faisant tiquer Dean .

- Je vends des pizzas sur le périf et je me gèle les couilles toutes la journée mais j'adore mon boulot !

Anna le regarda avec perplexité tandis que son frangin faisait une mine blasée .

- Je te parle de ta prostitution . Fit le but en blanc la rousse . Dean se tourna illico vers Castiel .

- Tu lui as parlé de ça ? S'outra-t-il , furieux .

- Étant donné que tu n'en aurais sans doute jamais fait mention , oui .

- Très bien les deux fouines psychopathes . Commença Dean en arborant un regard dur et emplie de rage . Je ne sais pas ce que vous ont appris vos parents mais laissez moi vous dire ce que je pense de votre façon de fouiller dans la vie des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas et de la leur foutre toute s'en dessus dessous en prônant votre solidarité à la deux balles . Vous êtes tout les deux des stalkers au culot impressionnant même pour moi tellement vous croyez votre désir d'aider autrui puissant mais vous n'êtes que des hypocrites qui s'octroient des droits que vous ne détenez pas . Maintenant vous foutez le camp de chez moi avant que je ne commence réellement à m'énerver ! Finit Dean en vociférant et se levant brusquement pour montrer d'un geste violent du bras la porte de sortie .

Anna ne se fit pas prier, sachant dors et déjà que Dean Winchester ne relevait pas de son ressort et partit rapidement en jetant un regard à Castiel . Ce dernier suivit sa sœur mais au moment où il allait passer la porte après Anna , celle-ci se referma violemment . Castiel se raidit immédiatement en voyant un bras musclé retenir le battant de bois mais surtout en sentant un souffle chaud et erratique dans sa nuque .

- Castiel ?! Appela avec inquiétude Anna en commençant à frapper frénétiquement contre la porte .  
>- Toi tu restes ici . Murmura Dean dans son oreille en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Castiel qu'il serra fortement . Le brun déglutit péniblement tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait à la gorge .<p>

- Ç-ça vas aller Anna , rentre . Finit-il par crier pour se faire entendre de sa soeur .  
>- Tu es sûr ? Je peux ...<br>- Rentre ! Ordonna Castiel . Ne t'en fait pas , je t'appelle dans une heure .

- D'a ... D'accord . Finit par obtempérer la rousse avant de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble .

À suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 8**

Castiel écouta les pas de sa soeur s'évanouir avec angoisse tandis que Dean ne bougeait toujours pas de derrière lui , attendant peut être d'être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ses hurlements d'agonie ... Puis d'un coup Dean lui empoigna le poignet, le fit pivoter avec une telle force que son épaule craqua et le jeta violemment contre le mur à l'opposé . Castiel se rattrapa comme il put mais trop sonné par l'impact il s'effondra au sol immédiatement . Le son de pas lourds et menaçant lui donnèrent la dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour se remettre sur ses pieds mais Dean était déjà sur lui et lui empoignait le col pour le plaquer violemment contre la surface dure .

- Dean , Dean je pensais que ...  
>- Et bien tu penses mal ! Hurla Dean en appuyant toujours plus fort sur le torse de Castiel qui commençait à suffoquer .<p>

Castiel empoigna les poignets de l'homme dont il pouvait presque goûter l'odeur d'alcool tellement il était proche .

- Toi et ta putain de manie de me foutre dans des situations pas possible ! Tu avais déjà de la chance que je te laisse la gueule entière lorsque tu m'as parlé de mon frère , mais ramener ta famille chez moi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ?! Vocifèra Dean en cognant violemment le dos de Castiel contre le mur .

Castiel contient un gémissement douloureux , Dean avait une de ses forces !

- Non seulement tes deux crétins de frangins à l'hôpital mais maintenant ta frangine qui pète plus haut que son cul ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère Castiel ! Tonna-t-il .

Castiel releva avec surprise son regard flou vers Dean . Il était réveillé lorsque Gabriel et Baltasar était venu le voir ? Jusqu'où en savait-il ? Dean perçu cette lueur de panique dans ses yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien .

- Alors tu veux vraiment que je te tue ! Ou plutôt , si tu veux que je reprenne tes mots , que je te baise profondément contre un mur ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout pour me mettre en rogne ? Demanda Dean en frappant à nouveau le dos de Castiel qui couina contre le mur . Et qu'est ce que tu penses de lui alors ? Fit Dean en faisant un mouvement de menton méprisant en direction du mur retenant Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur . Après tout le mal que tu t'es donné je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te préparer ! Fit Dean en ricanant cyniquement et en commençant à retourner le brun dont la réponse ne se fit pas attendre .

Alors qu'il croyait enfin baiser ce petit enculé , Dean se retrouva avec les mains sur son entre-jambe , recroquevillé au sol et soufflant comme un bœuf tandis que Castiel détalait comme un lapin hors de l'apparte. Le petit salop lui avait explosé les boules ! Il hurla de rage et agrippa son étagère pour utiliser son trop plein de fureur et l'envoyer contre le sol dans un grand brouhaha assourdissant .

Castiel sursauta dans l'escalier en entendant le hurlement de rage de Dean et fit volte face en entendant quelque chose de lourd percuter le sol . Il se stoppa une seconde dans l'escalier . Il était tenté de retourner dans l'apparte pour s'assurer que Dean ne s'était pas pris quelque chose dans la tronche ... Soudain un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres et un ricanement tremblant sortit de sa gorge sans prévenir . L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines lui faisait péter une pile! Il repris sa fuite en sortant son portable de sa poche . Il devait rassurer Anna et sûrement ses frères et sœurs qui étaient certainement déjà au courant et entrain de s'armer pour aller casser la gueule à un certain mec aux yeux verts et ça , malgré tout , il ne pouvait pas le permettre .

Comme prévu il retrouva tout le monde dans leur apparte entrain de faire un conseil de guerre. Castiel avait eut un mal fou à arrêter Gabriel et surtout Luc déjà armé jusqu'aux dents . Heureusement Michel avait été là pour l'aider . Ça lui avait bien pris toute la soirée pour calmer tout le monde et les inciter à rentrer chez eux après qu'il ait compris que leur petit frère adoré allait bien . Puis Gabriel ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis , croyant dure comme fer que le sociopathe de Castiel allait débarquer à tout moment pour kidnapper son petit frère .

- Vas tu arrêter de fusiller tout le monde du regard par la fenêtre ? Demanda Castiel blasé .

- Au moins ça les éloigne . Argumenta Gabriel avant de fourrer un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche .

- Tu as fait ça toute la journée !

- Et j'aurais du le faire dès l'instant où tu es née . Je savais qu'avoir un minois aussi craquant allait t'apporter des emmerdes !

Castiel roulait les yeux au moment où Baltasar rentrait de son travail . Dieu il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée ! Avoir une autre compagnie que celle de Gabe qui avait eut l'incroyable idée de prendre quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir veiller sur lui était éreintant .

- Alors comment étaient tes élèves ? S'empressa de demander Castiel .

- Comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et n'en ayant rien à faire de la philo ! Et dire qu'il passe le BAC dans quelques semaines ... Certain vont se prendre de sacrées taulées !

- Tant que ça ?

- M'en parle pas . Sinon tu as repéré une fissure dans la vitre Gabe ou toujours pas ? Demanda sarcastiquement Balthazar .

- Ha ha ha très , très drôle !

Castiel sourit et resta silencieux à regarder ses deux grands frères se chamailler , trop heureux d'avoir un peu de tranquillité . Il passa encore deux autres jours comme cela . Gabriel veillant et il devait bien avouer ça le rassurait . Dean avait paru tellement furieux , à deux doigts de le frapper voir pire . Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas réellement pressé de le revoir ... Mais pourtant le cinquième jour il se décida . Il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal juste pour laisser tomber . Même si maintenant il avait une boule au ventre alors qu'il frappait à la porte de Dean et qu'il avait une envie affreuse de partir en courant , il s'obligea à rester exactement où il était . Dean avait raison , il avait mis sa vie tout s'en dessus dessous et après il se barrait et le laissait se démerder seul ? Pas question , il n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités .

Castiel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit du verre se briser dans l'appartement . Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Lentement il tourna la poignée et constata l'appartement de Dean ouvert . Au moment où il ouvrit il entendit un long gémissement plaintif . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans l'apparte à la recherche de son propriétaire . Que faisait ce crétin ? Il ne faisait pas une bêtise au moins ? S'il le retrouvait inconscient , pire mort , Castiel ne se le pardonnerait jamais . Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle de bain et ne voyant rien il imaginait déjà le corps de son protégé inconscient sur le sol de sa chambre dans une flaque de sang . Il se précipita dans cette dernière . C'était sa faute . Qu'il s'incruste passait encore , mais mettre sa sœur avait été une énorme erreur , c'était sa faute !

C'était ce qu'il se disait en ouvrant la porte pour ... Castiel resta coi devant le spectacle qui venait justement de s'arrêter à son entrée .

- Oh putain ... Je , je suis désolé ! Balbutia Castiel les joues en feu avant de faire violemment claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'éloigna rapidement a reculons, tout tremblant et à peine son dos heurta-t-il le mur derrière lui que le spectacle à l'intérieur recommença . Il entendit des gémissements et non pas plaintif mais bien de plaisirs résonner... Il baisa la tête et se mordit les lèvres d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il préférait partir que devoir écouter Dean coucher juste pour de l'argent . Ainsi il s'en alla en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée dans son empressement .

- C'était qui ? Ton petit copain ? Dean rigola à la question de son client .  
>- On pourrait presque dire ça oui .<br>- Mignon .  
>- Tu l'as dit . Fit Dean avant d'empoigner fermement les hanches de l'homme pour lui donner un coup de rein puissant et profond puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à pilonner sauvagement son client .<br>- HAN Ouais COntinu ! Whoa ! Putain ouais , il te fais HA de l'effet en tout cas !  
>- La ferme . Murmura Dean en saisissant le membre de l'homme sous lui pour le serrer fortement , faisant gémir de frustration son client s'empalant sur lui sans aucune gêne .<p>

Castiel marchait avec un air secoué sur le visage . Il avait beau essayer , il ne parvenait pas à se retirer l'image de Dean couchant avec un autre homme . La façon obscène qu'il avait eut de le regarder ... Il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi pensait ce pervers alors qu'il prenait un autre homme à quatre pattes devant lui ! Il avait tout vue ... Il ... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait ... Dean avait vraiment un corps de gladiateur , un corps de combattant , de guerrier , de Dieu et putain ... Castiel se secoua les esprits . S'il cédait , Dean ne le prendrait plus au sérieux , penserait qu'il ne l'avait accosté que pour le sexe et après il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de l'aider, aucune emprise sur lui et ne ferait qu'essuyer ses sarcasmes , son égo démesuré et sa mauvaise humeur . Et comme il se l'était dit tout à l'heure , il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Si ça se trouve Dean était même très content d'être parvenu à le déstabiliser de la sorte ! D'être arrivé à le faire fuir ... Ce serait bien son genre d'ailleurs ! Mu d'une nouvelle détermination, loin de s'avouer vaincu Castiel se dirigea de nouveau vers l'appartement de son horrible protégé et gravit les marches en des enjambées fluides et assurées et en s'empêchant de trop penser . Il comptait bien attendre dans le salon comme une fleur que son partenaire de baise sorte . Il avait juste été surpris et en rien choqué ! Il n'était pas une chiffe molle ! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le canapé du salon à atteindre la fin des gémissements et le son de deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre rapidement .

Puis enfin le silence se fit après un cri de jouissance et un grognement satisfait qui le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise . Il arrêta immédiatement de triturer ses doigts de gène et regarda droit devant lui sans faillir . Il fit même un geste de tête au ... Client de Dean qui le regardait avec un sourire coquin . Au secours ! Pensa Castiel avant de voir arriver le gigolo de la maison dans son champ de vision . Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs vraiment surpris de le voir ici . Il eut même un bug de plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre . Dean , en boxer , s'asseya sur le canapé en face de Castiel et attendit .

- Dean , je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir ramené ma sœur ici , tu as raison , c'était très déplacé . Fit Castiel en baissant les yeux , surprenant Dean qui écarquilla les yeux .

- Et ben ... Moi qui m'attendais à une de tes leçons encore !

- Est ce que tu m'excuses ? Demanda Castiel faisant outre de la remarque de Dean .

- Oui , de toute façon je suis trop faignant pour être rancunier .

- Bien , maintenant que je suis de nouveau irréprochable parlons un peu de cet homme qui vient de quitter ton appartement !

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Dean en se levant et levant les bras au ciel . Il fallait forcément que tu me fasses chier avec ça !

- Tu vends ton corps Dean ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à te regarder dans un miroir !

- Bah en me mettant devant crétin !

- Je ne rigole pas !

- Écoute , repris Dean plus sévèrement , avec l'argent que ces mecs me donnent je vis bien , je ne manque de rien et bonus je prends mon pied sans avoir à me faire chier à chercher une proie puis à l'amadouer toute la soirée avant d'enfin avoir ce que je veux . C'est tout bénéf pour moi !

- Et t'as pensé aux infections sexuellement transmissible ? Parce que j'ai bien vue que tu n'étais pas protégés !

- T'as vue ça toi ? Évidemment je suis con , t'as même regardé cette partie de mon corps en premier ! Fit sarcastiquement Dean en souriant bêtement .

- La ferme ! S'énerva Castiel . Je veux que tu fasses une batterie de teste !

- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Se révolta Dean . Je suis majeur et vacciné et je t'encule !

- Pas encore à ce que je sache . Contra très maladroitement Castiel qui se mordit la joue immédiatement après pour son horrible lapsus.

- Donc c'est prévu dans ton agenda ? Demanda malicieusement Dean .

- Lorsque tu arrêtera de coucher à droite à gauche pourquoi pas ! Castiel avait envie de se baffer. Pourquoi il ne réfléchissait pas davantage avant d'essayer de passer des marchés débiles?! C'est fou comme il était impulsif avec son crétin de protégé .

- Oh, là tu m'intéresses mais à la condition que je puisse te prendre où et quant je veux et évidement tu me payes .

- T'es pas sérieux ! S'offusqua Castiel .

- Faut bien que je gagne ma vie ! Argumenta Dean en haussant des épaules .

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un de ses hommes non satisfait de son mariage et qui ne prend même pas le temps pour trouver un autre partenaire convenable .

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas convenable ? S'offusqua Dean .

- Dean , tu es un prostitué alcoolique !

- Je ne suis pas alcoolique , prostitué je plaide coupable mais je ne suis pas si porté sur la bouteille .

- Si tu l'es !

- Non . Fit fermement Dean .

- En tout cas je veux que tu fasses ces testes .

- Et moi je veux que tu l'ouvres juste pour me sucer et que tu t'empales sur mon membre mais comme on dit , on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut !

- Arrête avec tes allusions immondes !

- De toute façon je ne prend pour client que des hommes mariés et des jeunes homos pommés et vierges pour la plus part .

- Et alors ?

- Et alors les hommes mariés on tout intérêt à ne rien me refiler s'il ne veule pas que je fasse un scandale chez eux et les jeunes vierges ... Je te fais pas le topo .

- Et s'il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre entre ?

- Les hommes mariés prennent déjà suffisament de risque avec moi, tu crois sérieusement qu'il irait se risquer à aller voir ailleurs ? Et les jeunes hommes ne revienne pas après crétin, c'est juste pour leur coming-out et ceux qui vienne régulièrement son née dans une famille l'intolérants et leur seul moyen d'être réellement qui ils sont c'est avec moi .

- Mais ...

- Mais rien du tout ! Ils ne sont pas du tout assez sûr d'eux pour faire quoi que ce soit en plus que ce qu'on fait ensemble .

Castiel regarda Dean avec une mine perplexe .

- Et les femmes ? Demanda subitement le brun .

- Quoi les femmes ?

- Les femmes , tu n'as pas de clientes ?

- Grand Dieu non ! Elle sont du genre à en piailler à qui veut les entendre et je tient à ce que mon business reste discret , inutile de me faire accrocher par un réseau de prostitution .

- Mouais ... Il faudra quant même que ...

- La ferme Cas ! Tonna Dean , excédé en se levant pour se diriger dans sa chambre .

Castiel souffla de lassitude . Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Dean ne voulait rien entendre , ne voulait même pas s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Sûrement qu'il s'en fichait qu'il le soit ou non ...

À suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 9**

Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire . Dès qu'il parlait, ne serait-ce que pour dire une syllabe, Dean le remballait sans sommation . L'avait-il vexé en changeant d'avis sur son idée stupide de donner son corps en échange de son abstinence ? Et le pire c'était que ce n'était même pas de la vraie abstinence pure et dure mais juste le fait d'arrêter son activité de gigolo et de lui être fidèle . Castiel se passa une main sur le visage . Demander à Dean d'être fidèle... Sérieusement ?! Il n'y avait pas que Dean qui débloquait !

- Bouge ton cul tu es en plein dans le passage ! Râla Dean en bousculant son coloc forcé .

- N'importe quoi ! Je rase le mur pour ta sale tronche et je suis dans le passage . J'espère que tu te fiches de moi . S'agaça Castiel à bout de nerfs .

- Si tu n'es pas content ne tu n'as qu'à retourner chez toi !

- Et que tu risques encore ta vie en étant pas foutu de mettre une putain de capote . Rêve !

- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes me la mettre juste avant .

- T'empêcher même de parler à tes clients !

- Oulà, dans ce cas-là appel la police pour la semaine prochaine, parce que le client qui va venir à disons ses propres goûts et croit moi qu'il se fera une joie de jouer avec un bout de chaire aussi mignon que toi ! Fit Dean en riant presque sadiquement .

- Je sais me défendre ! Fit Castiel.

- Non je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien . Il adore quand on lui résiste et il bande à l'idée de soumettre sa victime par tous les moyens !

Castiel déglutit mais ne relâcha pas son regard dur . Advienne que pourra !

- Ça ne me fait pas peur .

Dean tiqua et empoigna le bras de Castiel qui grimaça .

- Si tu as eut peur de moi la dernière fois que je me suis mis en colère, ça deviendra une promenade de vacances après qu'il te soit passé dessus !

Castiel frissonna d'effroi et de dégoût avant de tenter d'arracher son bras à Dean mais celui-ci le tira brusquement à lui, le fixant d'un regard glacial .

- Tu veux que je te donne les détails de notre première entre-vue? Menaça-t-il en fusillant des yeux Castiel qui regardait partout sauf Dean . Regarde- moi ! Croit moi que tu ne veux pas être là lorsqu'il viendra !

- Lâche- moi Dean ! Bordel vas-tu arrêter de ...

- De quoi ? Je ne te traite pas en enfant , je sais que tu es un adulte, un adulte très responsable mais il y a des choses que tu ne connais pas et que je ne tiens pas à te faire connaître !

- Je ne suis pas si fragile ! Arrête de me faire chier avec ça ! J'ai décidé de t'aider et s'il faut je le renvérais chez l ...

- Je me suis débattu, je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à faire ça . Comme toi tu ferras en le rencontrant, je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces et il prenait son pied en me forçant !

- Arrête ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi il est toujours ton client alors hein ?!

- Parce qu'il paye bien, même exceptionnellement bien .

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il paye bien ! Comment tu peux laisser faire ça ? Comment tu peux lui donner de cette façon ton corps juste pour du frique ? Je devrais le dénoncer, je devrais te protéger , tu devrais le traîner en ...

Dean repoussa Castiel qui commençait à rugir de rage en gesticulant de plus en plus et le plaqua contre le canapé, le chevaucha et lui retient les bras pour éviter de se prendre encore des coups de sa part .

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit . S'il donne autant d'argent c'est parce qu'il en a les moyens comme il aurait les moyens de te le faire payer crétin ! Et je ne te parle pas de représailles à deux balles comme dans les films d'horreur avec découpage de membres ! Je te parle de quelque chose qui te donnerait envie de vomir rien qu'en voyant ta propre peau !

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté . Parce qu'il te menaçait . Je te jure que je vais lui régler son compte ! Hurla Castiel avec un regard assassin fiché dans le regard glacial de son vis à vis .

- Il ne m'a pas menacé, c'est un type réglo malgré tout et je t'ai déjà dit de rester en dehors de ça ! Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver attaché et hurlant de souffrance dans ton bâillon jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses tellement il t'aura écartelé . Je ne veux pas te retrouver inconscient dans mon lit avec des draps couvert de sang Castiel !  
>Castiel se gela à cette réplique et ne lâchait plus des yeux Dean, horrifié .<p>

- Il ... Il t'a ... Tu t'es fait ...

- Disons que la première fois avec lui n'a pas été de tout repos . Souffla Dean en relâchant un peu Castiel s'étant calmé .

- Je ne comprends pas . Souffla le brun en baissant les yeux.

- ...

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer de faire ça !

- Castiel ...

- Tu n'as pas envie de leur hurler de dégager ? De ne pas te toucher ?

- Cas ...

- Et ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ? Hein ?

- Mon frère n'est pas là, ne le mêle pas à ça . Fit Dean, catégorique .

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, Castiel désarçonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Dean attendant patiemment sa réaction . Finalement le brun repoussa doucement mais fermement Dean et se leva . Sans un regard en arrière il sortit de l'appartement, laissant Dean seul derrière lui . Il avait besoin de respirer, de réfléchir ... Puis soudainement il donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle qui alla s'écraser dans un mur . Comment était-il censé aider Dean s'il était aussi peu ... Concerné par sa propre vie, son propre corps ! Il s'appuya à une rambarde du pont et ferma fortement les yeux . Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre . Tout partait en couille . Peut-être s'était-il surestimé ou avait-il sous-estimé les problèmes de Dean . Et encore une fois il se dit qu'enfaîte Dean se portait plutôt bien . Il semblait satisfait de sa situation . Même plutôt heureux ... Il gérait, il s'était faite à cette vie . Certes il buvait mais son état n'était pas catastrophique . Bon il avait perdu tous ses amis et sa famille mais les relations qu'il entretenait en tant que Gigolo semblait le satisfaire ...

Lasse-il s'accouda au métal froid et laissa tomber sa tête . Il avait juste l'impression d'être l'intrus dans l'équation dorénavant mais depuis le début aussi ... En fait ... Dean était turbulent, râleur, impulsif, vulgaire, il ne collait pas à l'image que ce fait la société des hommes de son âge mais qui était-il pour dire que Dean n'était pas heureux à cause de sa façon de vivre ? Au moins lui vivait au jour le jour et pleinement , avec sa personnalité et pas celle donné et voulu par les autres . Il soupira de désespoir . Peut-être qu'en fait Dean avait raison . Il n'aidait pas Dean pour l'aider mais pour s'accorder le mérite de l'avoir aidé ... Il ne servait strictement à rien ... Il commença à regarder l'eau couler sous le pont en rêvassant, se remémorant les premières entre vues qu'il avait eu avec Dean, sa première impression que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme ... Peut être aurait-il réellement dû arrêter de se voiler la face à ce moment ... Dean était en colère , il était encore en deuil mais il ne faisait de mal à personnes et étrangement n'avait pas plus de conduite à risques qu'une autre personne. Après tout il était loin d'être le seul à ne pas mettre de capote et il doutait que tous ses clients couche avec lui sans emmener des capotes...

Castiel soupira bruyamment . Il était temps que lui aussi se réveille . Dean n'avait pas besoin d'aide et même si cela aurait été le cas, il n'en voulait pas et lui n'avait aucun moyen de le forcer. De plus il avait des pensionnaires bien plus en difficulté et qui attendaient qu'ont les aides pendant que lui soignait un malade imaginaire . Il rentra donc chez lui . Il voulait reprendre son travail mais à peine regardait-il son portable pour appeler sa bosse qu'il détournait le regard . Pourquoi hésitait-il de la sorte ? Il se passa un jour où il ne put tout simplement pas envisager d'appeler à proprement parler . Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il voulait garder le contact avec Dean . S'il ne se considérait plus comme son "assistant social", il n'avait plus aucune raison de venir importuner Dean et il voulait revoir le jeune homme . Il parvint à se convaincre qu'il pourrait rester ami avec Dean, le voir, lui parler ... Mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour lui, ni pour Dean. Il passa une journée entière à se torturer l'esprit de la sorte. Heureusement que ses deux frangins étaient au boulot sinon il aurait entendu leur morales toute la journée. Le lendemain il comprit qu'il avait deux options : coucher avec Dean et sortir de sa vie avec un souvenir inoubliable ou ne pas coucher avec Dean et sortir de sa vie avec toute sa dignité ... Ce n'est que le soir qu'il se décida, après s'être torturé l'esprit mainte et mainte fois. Dean avait toujours eu qui il voulait dans son lit et connaitre un échec ne lui ferait pas mal, savoir qu'il restait à portée de main et toujours insoumis pouvait l'aider ... Peut-être ... Que s'il lui donnait son numéro et savait qu'il pouvait obtenir l'avis, les conseils ou n'importe quoi de quelqu'un n'étant pas intéressé par son corps pouvait l'aider ... Sans doute...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit le lendemain chez Dean . Ce dernier lui ouvrit, le regarda quelques secondes en silence avant de le laisser entrer . Les deux jeunes hommes prirent placent sur les fauteuils en silence .

- Bonjour Dean . Fit doucement Castiel..

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça te chamboulerait à ce point ce que je t'ai dit . Fit Dean en se servant une bière . T'as mis du temps à t'en remettre tout de même. Je te croyais plus solide.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi, Commença Castiel sans tenir compte des propos de Dean, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que même si ta façon de vivre m'était étrangère voir parfois révoltante, c'était la tienne et que tu t'y retrouvais parfaitement dedans et que dans ce cas-là je n'avais rien à dire . Débita Castiel avant de relever le visage vers son ex protégé qui le l'observait sans rien dire .

Castiel se demanda brièvement pourquoi Dean l'observait si calmement, sans même un sourire en coin idiot ou provoquant puis décida de continuer . Dean allait sûrement encore le surprendre avec une de ces remarques désobligeantes ...

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de te materner comme tu dis . J'arrête . Tu avais raison , tu t'en sors sort très bien tout seul, à ta manière et je suis juste ... Un opportuniste faut croire . Finis en soufflant Castiel .

Un lourd silence pesa sur ses épaules ainsi qu'un lourd regard vert sombre mais il ne fit ni ne dit rien et garda la tête basse plusieurs secondes avant de mordiller sa lèvre et de trouver le courage de poursuivre .

- Mais j'aimerais qu'on reste en contact . Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître je t'aime bien et je veux savoir ce que tu deviens . Je voudrais ... Castiel regarda Dean qui décidément restait bien stoïque . Je voudrais qu'on reste ami . Finit-il par dire avec hésitation.

Castiel observa Dean le scruter, le visage pensif à moitié caché par ses mains supportant sa tête nonchalamment . Puis il vit Dean souffler, il ne saurait trop dire pourquoi, et se lever pour poser sa bière sur la table avant de le regarder de haut .

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on reste ami Cas ? On n'a jamais été ami .

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose qui ne vint pas . Pourquoi Dean se montrait-il si cruel ? Pourquoi lui balançait-il de telles saloperies à longueur de temps ? Où trouvait-il le plaisir de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Blesser dans son amour-propre , Castiel se releva, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés, bien décidé à railler Dean Winchester de ses connaissances . Et alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sorti d'un pas décidé, une main vint le saisir et le retourner fermement vers ce salopard qui empoigna son autre bras pour le maintenir avec la même force .

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami Castiel, mais comme un client .

Castiel hoqueta . Il voulait hurler, frapper, maudire et pleurer en même temps mais à la place il se mit à trembler, trembler de rage et d'excitation mélangé lorsque Dean l'embrassa à pleine bouche . Lorsqu'il mêla leur langue ensemble . Castiel se débattit, tenta de repousser Dean, en vain . Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ? Le baiser prit fin comme il avait commencé : brutalement et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel était traîné dans la chambre à coucher de Dean .

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur son poignet pour se libérer en hurlant de fureur mais déjà il se retrouvait jeté dans la pièce sans délicatesse . Il se retourna vers Dean avec la rage au ventre . Il était hors de question qu'il lui donne son corps comme il avait été tenté de le faire, plus maintenant ! Il allait se battre et lui arracher la peau s'il le faut pour qu'il puisse se barrer ! Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou se tourner et vit Dean passer la clef de sa liberté autour de son cou il s'élança pour entamer un combat au corps-à-corps qu'il comptait bien gagner par tous les moyens ! Mais Dean reporta son attention vers son lit au lieu de lui et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Castiel remarqua quelque chose dans le coin de son œil attirant enfin son attention. Il regarda, mi-apeuré mi-intrigué, l'homme inconnu à l'air impatient et agacé sur le lit .

- Bon, maintenant que ton petit ami est enfin là, fit ce dernier en retirant son T-SHIRT, on va enfin pouvoir commencer..

À suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 10**

Castiel scruta l'inconnu plusieurs secondes , se repassant ce qu'il venait de dire encore et encore dans la tête . Il avait forcément mal entendu ? Forcément . En quête de réponse il se tourna vers Dean qui enlevait lui aussi son T-Shirt . C'était une mauvaise blague ? Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas s'y mettre à deux pour le ... Le ... Castiel se mit soudainement à reculer en hâte, une peur profonde lui provoquant une nausée. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre une chaise placé derrière lui.

- Calme toi Cas . Fit Dean en se rapprochant lentement de lui . Tu es juste spectateur pour cette fois .

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Castiel apeuré .

Il couina légèrement lorsque Dean l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière lui . Maintenu en place par des mains fortes sur ses épaules, Castiel du relever son visage pour pouvoir regarder Dean. Ses yeux étaient calmes et calculateurs ...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que pour tes beaux yeux je suis prêt à te prendre gratuitement. Ronronna presque Dean en dévorant le brun des yeux. Mais comme tu sembles toujours hésiter , je vais te persuader .

- Me ... Persuader ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix, pas sûr de comprendre et surtout de vouloir comprendre .

- Parfaitement , maintenant si tu ne veux pas devenir acteur , ne me lâche pas des yeux . C'est clair ? Ordonna sévèrement Dean.

- Hum, Je... Tenta de protester Castiel mais instantanément les traits de son vis à vis se firent si dure qu'il se ravisa. Oui c'est ... C'est clair ... Finit-il par obtempérer d'une voix faible et instable.

Dean sembla satisfait puisqu'il hocha de la tête puis se détourna de Castiel. Il se dirigea vers son client tout en défaisant sa ceinture . Castiel observa , dans un état second , Dean grimper sur le lit , placer ses genoux de chaque côtés de la taille de l'autre homme qui était seulement vêtu d'un jean et se tortillait d'impatience. Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque Dean releva son regard vers lui en plaçant ses mains de façon provocante de chaque cotés de la braguette de son jean d'où se profilait un renflement proéminent .

- Est ce que tu aurais aimé déboutonner toi même mon jean Cas ? Demanda Dean en se mordant les lèvres .

Castiel déglutit difficilement lorsque Dean fit passer ses doigts sur son bas ventre avant d'atteindre son jean dont il commença lentement à défaire le bouton. Castiel gesticulait nerveusement sur son siège, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se repositionnant sans pouvoir trouver un quelconque confort . Puis il regarda rapidement sur le côté par réflexe, poussé par l'embarras .

- Regarde moi !

Castiel sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Dean si dure et autoritaire . Ses muscles se tendirent et il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre en remarquant le regard menaçant que Dean dardait sur lui .

- Ne t'avise plus de détourner le regard où c'est toi qui écartera les cuisses pour recevoir mon foutre dans ton joli petit cul ! Cracha Dean.

Castiel subit un violent frisson d'effroi . Ses muscles se tendaient d'angoisse et de colère mêlé. Ses sourcils se contractaient spasmodiquement , matérialisation de son état de choque. Pourquoi Dean lui parlait de la sorte? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Que cherchait-il à faire? Il tournait dingue et finirait bientôt par le faire tourner dingue lui ! Mais s'il savait quelque chose sur les dingues , c'était qu'ils étaient capable de tout . Ainsi il se força à garder ses yeux sur Dean . Ce dernier en fut satisfait et repris sa "besogne" . Il ouvrit son jean , laissant apparaître son boxer noir cachant mal une érection qui fut rapidement palper par une main désireuse . Castiel serra les mâchoires et ses poings autour des accoudoirs de son siège tout en fixant la main du client de Dean . Celui-ci baissa le jean de son dominant jusque mi-cuisses et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour s'élever afin de ... Castiel faillit détourner le regard lorsque le client de Dean commença à le sucer à travers le tissu en émettant des sons obscènes. Mais il se contraint à regarder Dean. Dean qui se mordait suavement les lèvres sans le lâcher de ses yeux luxurieux et tout en balançant doucement son bassin d'avant en arrière .

Castiel voulait partir ou au moins s'épargner la vue de Dean faisant ça juste pour de l'argent . Mais ce dernier le matait sans relâche ni honte tout en fourrageant dans la chevelure de son client . Castiel était révolté et subjugué à la fois par ce regard si intense porté sur lui malgré la situation. Soudain Dean grogna dans le fond de sa gorge et donna un coup de rein brutal . Sa tête légèrement rejeté en arrière , il continua tout de même à fixer Castiel tout en se pourléchant les lèvres obscènement. Castiel sentit ses muscles se tendre d'inconfort et sa chaire chauffer lorsqu'il compris que le client de Dean venait de le prendre en bouche . Il combattait les frissons qui menaçaient de parcourir ses fibres nerveuses et s'obligeait à rester digne comme il le pouvait en fixant Dean avec défis, ce que ce dernier sembla apprécié au vue de son sourire carnassier .

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi Dean faisait ça . Il aurait été clairement plus tenté et facile à briser sexuellement parlant si il s'était contenté de le toucher , l'embrasser , le tenir près de lui . Mais Dean montait cette expérience pour il ne savait qu'elle raison malsaine et il détestait ça .

- Hum Castiel !

Le brun serra ses mâchoires lorsqu'il entendit son nom être murmuré de la sorte. Puis Dean se mit à baisait littéralement la bouche de son client, presque violemment . Castiel grinça des dents et se renfonça dans son siège instinctivement en fermant les genoux , très mal à l'aise . Il avait envie de se terrer , de partir au lieux d'être témoin de ... Ça ... Mais les mouvements fluides et puissants de Dean avait un étrange côté envoûtant méprisant...

- Oh oui , juste comme ça mon ange . Murmura Dean en gardant son rythme effréné .

Castiel sentit un frisson ravager son dos au surnom . Pourquoi Dean l'appelait de la sorte ? Non peut être qu'il appelait son client comme ça ! Dean n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler de la sorte après tout.

- T'en veux aussi hein Cas ? Demanda soudain Dean en ralentissant ses vas et viens mais en les approfondissant en revanche, le tout avec force, sans merci pour son client . Hein mon ange ? Lui redemanda Dean ce qui valut à "son ange" de ramener soudainement ses mains sur ses genoux pour les serrer fortement, pour s'empêcher de se lever brutalement.

Immédiatement après Dean empoigna les cheveux de son client et le força à le prendre en bouche le plus loin possible dans un rythme de nouveau infernale . La clef de sa chambre battant ses pectoraux. L'inconnu gémissait d'inconfort et de plaisirs en même temps . Puis soudain le dos de Dean s'arqua violemment .

- Putain ! Hmnn !

Castiel regarda avec fascination le corps de Dean se contorsionner avant de revenir tout aussi brutalement à sa place, retombant légèrement sur son client . Et Castiel se mit alors à froncer des sourcils , pendant que Dean jouissait , il aurait juré avoir vue ... Un hématome ressortir très légèrement à la lumière artificielle de la chambre ... Il se concentra donc pour détailler le corps de son protégé dans son ensemble mais ne voyait de son angle de vue que ses épaules puissantes nues et le haut de son crâne . Dean releva ses yeux fiévreux sur Castiel qui fut brièvement accaparé par la lueur post-orgasme brillant dans ceux-ci . Puis Dean se redressa , empoigna les cuisses de son client qui gémissait d'excitation et d'impatience et les écarta en calant le creux des genoux du client dans le creux de ses coudes. Puis il relever à nouveau son regard vers Castiel qui détaillait maintenant son corps.

Le brun pouvait maintenant mieux observer son protéger et son souffle se bloqua . Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir tous ses bleus ? Certes ils étaient minimes et presque complètement estompé sans doute caché par du maquillage mais il y en avait tellement qu'il aurait du les voir dès que Dean avait enlevé son T-shirt ! Il avait tellement été subjugué par l'énergie odieusement charmeuse de son protégé qu'il n'avait rien remarqué . Il voulu se frapper à cette constatation. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux que Dean, même pas foutu de remarquer un détail si important parce que son cerveau était branché sur son entre-jambe...

Alors que Dean préparait son client qui se contorsionnait de plaisirs sur le lit , lui remarquait la légère coupure sur la mâchoire de Dean , les égratignures sur ses phalanges , les bleu quelque peu plus marqués sur ses avant bras , la mince estafilade pâle sur son flanc . Soudain Castiel se demanda comment Dean avait put avoir toutes ces égratignures...

- HAAN HA Oui Plus Fort ! Fit la voix non familière de l'étranger .

Castiel recula brutalement son visage lorsqu'il compris que Dean avait finit par pénétrer son client de sa verge . Il espérait que son client aimait cela brutal vue la force que Dean y mettait déjà. Et surement que c'était le cas au vus des gémissements de pure extase de celui-ci.

- Je veux que ce soit toi Castiel le prochain . Fit soudainement Dean tout en continuant de faire claquer son bassin contre es fesses de son client .  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt le brun d'une voix craintive en posant instinctivement ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses fermées fortement dans un geste d'auto protection .<br>- Tu entres dans ma vie , me dit quoi faire , critique ma façon d'être , me met en rogne et tu espères ne rien te prendre dans le cul en retour ? Demanda avec hargne Dean,un sourire pervers en coin . Bientôt c'est toi qui serra autour de moi , serré , chaud et en rut . Tôt ou tard , t'y passera ! Finit-il d'une voix implacable avant de retourner brutalement son client qui glapit .

Castiel observa, les sourcils froncés, Dean enfoncer et sortir son sexe avec frénésie , pilonnant toujours plus violemment l'homme maintenant à quatre pattes , pantelant , en sueur , exténué , gémissant . Castiel combattait l'envie de détourner le regard . Il n'était clairement pas fière d'être témoin d'un acte si ... Barbare et dénué de sens ! Mais Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux, la lueur follement enfiévrée dans ceux-ci n'acceptant aucun affront. Il osait baiser son client tout en le provoquant en se léchant obscènement les lèvres et bombant son torse musclé .

- Oh ouais bébé ! Grogna Dean en agrippant fortement les hanches de son client pour s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le corps moite et languissant . L'inconnu cria son plaisirs dans un gémissement étranglé en recevant la semence de son dominant contorsionné en arrière.

Castiel resta à observer le vide en face de lui . Bébé ? Ça devenait n'importe quoi ! Il devait partir d'ici . Les deux hommes étaient maintenant sur le lit , entrain de reprendre leurs souffles . Comme dans un état second il s'approcha de Dean rapidement, le corps raide et s'empara de la clef autour de son cou . Il ne laissa pas de temps à Dean pour s'interposer ou même l'interpeller et fuit la pièce qui puait le sexe .

Il avait besoin de réfléchir , d'une pose avec toutes les incartades et les crasses que Dean se faisait une joie de lui faire . Qui montrait ses ébats sexuelles à tout vas ? Qui couchait à tout vas ? Qui baisait avec un homme en gémissant celui d'un autre ? Castiel se passa une main sur le visage . Peut être que c'était une façon de dire merde à la société et ses règles ? Où tout simplement à lui ?

Peut être qu'en faîtes que la personne qu'était Dean Winchester n'était pas spécialement en difficulté , qu'il était juste une tête de con et se jouait de tous ! Après tout beaucoup de personnes avait de nombreuses histoires d'un soir sans lendemain et pour autant elles n'étaient pas malheureuse . Dean se faisait payer pour ça, c'est tout ... Dean était juste un connard qui se complaisait dans son style de vie débridé et baisait littéralement tout le monde .

Il sortit de l'appartement en vitesse , des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues rouge de honte , d'humiliation et de rage . S'il avait sue que Dean le traînerait dans la boue et bafouerait sa personne il se serrait bien gardé de l'aider . Il se retrouva dans la rue , l'air frais lui fouettait le visage . Il ne savait pas quoi faire . Il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête pour réfléchir. En faîtes , se dit-il , il aurait bien besoin d'un bon verre pour se requinquer .

À suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Screw You !**

**Chapitre 11**

D'un pas lasse et avec une mine morose Castiel entra dans le premier bar qu'il vit , s'y assied et commanda d'une voix faible un double whisky . Il sirota silencieusement son verre en broyant du noir . Il avait presque finit son verre lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui .

- Il te mène la vie dure hein ? Demanda une voix familière .

Castiel pivota son visage vers la personne qui se révéla être Benny . L'homme le regardait d'un air disant "je sais" qui ne le réconforta pas du tout . Castiel souffla de désespoir avant de prendre une autre gorgée .

- Il m'as forcé à le regarder entrain de baiser . Murmura-t-il .

Castiel sentit très bien Benny bougé brutalement son buste sous la surprise de l'information .

- Ah tout de même . Je savais qu'il était capable de tout mais ça ... Tu m'as battu haut la main !

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Benny et lui posa la question muette .

- Il m'as jeté un seau remplit de boue et d'autre chose dont je ne préfère pas me rappeler l'odeur en pleine tronche . Expliqua Benny . Me demande pas comment s'en es arrivé là . Murmura-t-il , peu fière .

- Pas mal tout de même . Commenta Castiel un peu impressionné et dégoûté .

- Ouais ... Fit Benny en ricanant . Dean à beaucoup changé , reprit-il plus mélancolique , tu aurais du le voir lorsque Sam était encore avec nous . Il avait la joie de vivre , un humour de collégien et une bravoure incontestable .

Castiel écoutait Benny parlé de son ami en fixant le vide devant lui .

- Il était un excellent mécanicien ! Il pouvait te réparer une poubelle avec seulement une clef à mollette .

- Il est toujours un excellent mécanicien . Se surprit à souffler Castiel .

- Oui c'est vrai , mais il a besoin d'aide pour remettre la main à la patte . Il pourrait enfin réparer l'Impala après .

- L'Impala ? Demanda Castiel .

- C'est la voiture que lui à donné son père . Il en prenait soin comme à la prunelle ses yeux . Une Impala Chevy 67 . Murmura Benny nostalgiquement .

- ...

Benny remarqua que Castiel le regardait avec un air perplexe et avala sa gorgée pour continuer .

- C'est dans l'Impala que Sam a eut son accident de voiture . Expliqua t-il .

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en comprenant . Dean n'avait pas trouvé la force de réparer l'Impala dans laquelle son frère s'était tué. Ce n'était pas surprenant en sois .

- Je suppose que la plus part des gens aurait ...

- Certes mais il l'avait déjà réparé la fois où ils avaient eut un vilain accrochage tout les deux. Il n'y avait rien de récupérable mais il lui suffisait juste un tout petit morceau intact pour qu'il la reconstruise à l'identique . Il avait tenu à la réparer parce qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour lui, c'était son père qui la lui avait donné. Il l'appelait "son bébé" . Tu aurais du voir comme il la bichonnait , parfois son frère prenait peur . Rit doucement Benny .

Castiel serra brièvement les mâchoires en regardant à nouveau le vide devant lui . Il se mordit la lèvre , ferma fortement les yeux en soufflant profondément avant de se résigner .

- Et si je te dit que je vais faire en sorte que Dean répare l'Impala ? Demanda soudainement Castiel.

Benny le regarda avec surprise, le jaugeant, puis un fin sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres .

- Alors je te dirais que tu soulagerais l'inquiétude de beaucoup de personnes et aiderait quelqu'un de bien à revenir parmi nous .

Les deux hommes s'observèrent plusieurs secondes en silence avant que Castiel ne hoche doucement de la tête, toujours le regard dans le vide.

- Tu sais , reprit Benny voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Castiel , depuis que tu tentes de lui remettre les point sur les "i" , il boit moins , je le vois moins souvent dans les bars et surtout ... Certes il est plus susceptible qu'avant mais moins têtu aussi . Il commence enfin à écouter les autres à nouveau même s'il n'en donne pas l'air.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Castiel clairement surpris . Il fait pourtant totalement l'inverse avec moi . Se lamenta Castiel .

- Parce que il a une fierté mal placé et ceux depuis toujours . Mais crois moi que tu lui fais du bien .

Castiel resta silencieux , prenant en compte ce que venait de lui dire Benny. Avait-il vraiment aidé Dean jusqu'à présent? Il se frottait les yeux au moment ou Benny lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager .

- Je dois y aller , on se verra un autre jour et qui sait , peut être avec Dean . Fit-il avant de commencer à s'en aller mais Castiel l'interpella au dernier moment . Oui ? Demanda Benny curieux .

- Est ce que Dean c'est battu récemment ?

Benny regarda le brun en fronçant les sourcils , réfléchissant avant d'hocher négativement de la tête .

- Non , il ne se bat pas tant que ça , juste lorsqu'il a trop bu et même s'il est bourré il se prend que très rarement des coups croit moi .

Castiel hocha la tête et remercie Benny d'un sourire. Lorsque ce dernier se retira il se perdit de suite dans ses pensées . Alors pourquoi Dean était-il couvert de blessures ? Il pouvait comprendre qu'il évitait de se battre pour être présentable pour ses clients. Ça expliquait qu'il ne le faisait que bourré mais pourtant il n'avait pas rêver ses ecchymoses . Il avala sa dernière gorgée , paya sa consommation et sortit du bar doté d'une nouvelle détermination . Il avait pris des congés exprès pour la gueule de l'autre alors il allait en avoir pour son... Pour l'argent de ses frères !

Dean n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait , c'est pour ça qu'il était dans sa voiture et attendait que Dean part de son apparte . Il dut attendre deux bonnes heures avant que son protégé ne parte enfin . L'air de rien il se dirigea vers l'apparte de Dean et tenta d'ouvrir la porte que le prorio avait pensé à fermer . Il souffla en se traitant de tout les noms avant de reculer . Face à la porte, doté d'un regard déterminé, Castiel se campa sur ses jambes . Un sourire vicieux courba ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne son élan et ne défonce la porte d'un bon coup de pied comme lui avait appris son frère Luc .

- Ça lui ferra les pied . Murmura Castiel avec un ton quelque peu revanchard .

Il observa l'appartement vide quelques secondes . Il avait rangé lui même les lieux , il aurait trouvé un indice à ce moment là si quelque chose était susceptible de lui dire ce que faisait Dean . Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la chambre . C'était la seule qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de rangé vue qu'elle l'était déjà . Il s'empêcha de regarder le lit toujours défait et fouilla l'armoire , les tiroirs , les étagères jusqu'à tombé sur un agenda . Petit , rien de particulier . Donc il l'ouvrit et découvrit des noms de personnes qu'il ne connait pas ci et là sur les pages . Un nom est inscrit pour le jour même en bleu , à l'heure exacte où était le client de Dean d'aujourd'hui . Il remarqua d'autres nom écrit en rouge eux et fronça les sourcils . Si les noms en bleu était ses clients , qui était ceux en rouge ?

Il feuilleta l'agenda complet jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un numéro écrit en rouge . Rapidement il sortit son portable et composa le numéro avant d'apporter son portable à son oreille .

- Bonjour , Juste à temps! On vas bientôt fermer les paris. Combien vous misé et sur qui pour le combat de tout à l'heure ? Demanda une voix bourru mais guillerette .  
>- Heu ... Fit Castiel un peu perdu . Ce ... C'est qui les ... Tenta-t-il maladroitement .<br>- Guarid et Manticora .

Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois . C'était quoi ces conneries ?

- Heu ... Ce ... C'est où ? Demanda Castiel avec hésitation .  
>- Tu te fous de moi mec ? Demanda le type, incrédule .<br>- Non . Répondit simplement Castiel qui attendait la réponse de l'homme qui finit par la donner après plusieurs de secondes passé à ne rien dire .  
>- Rue de Jouvence , dans l'angle du bidonville et de l'usine abandonné .<p>

Castiel raccrocha immédiatement . Rue de jouvence ?! Dans la Banlieue ? Près de l'usine qui avait explosé ? C'était une blague ?! Castiel se mordit la lèvre et repris rapidement l'agenda de Dean . Un nom figurait pour lundi soir donc pour ce soir , un certain ... Guarid ... Castiel écarquilla les yeux . Guarid ?! Sans perdre un instant il rangea l'agenda et se précipita hors de l'apparte pour rejoindre la Rue de Jouvence . Dans sa voiture en direction de la banlieue, il pria pour que Dean ait simplement misé sur l'un des deux ... Combattants mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion . Et en effet , parmi la foule hurlant et jubilant se tenait un ring entouré d'un grillage , une cage dans laquelle se tenait Dean ...

Castiel resta figé devant le spectacle . Dean se battait contre le Guarid qui faisait bien deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui . Mais Dean était rapide et visait les endroits stratégiques . Castiel entendit le nom de "Manticora" être scandé à tut tête dans le capharnaüm de la salle. Les hommes étaient torses nues et hurlaient à s'en briser la voix des encouragements et des appels à la violence. Certaines femmes montraient leur seins dès que l'un des deux combattants leur faisaient face ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes . Cet endroit était malsain . Dean heurta la cage de son dos après s'être pris un violent coup dans l'épaule . Son adversaire commença à le rouer de coup mais Dean gardait solidement ses mains bandés au niveau de son visage , le protégeant contre toutes blessures .

Castiel grimaça lorsque Dean se prit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac mais étonnant tous , il pris avantage de se coup et fit fit de la douleur pour donner un violent coup de poing sous le menton de son adversaire qui chancela en arrière , sonné . Dean se rua à son tour sur l'adversaire , le tacla au sol et débuta une rafale de coup de poings . Castiel regarda Dean battre à mort le type jusqu'à ce que le sang coule du visage ouvert de son adversaire . L'arbitre vint stopper Dean en le tirant en arrière et proclama sa victoire tandis que Castiel restait figé . Pendant qu'il battait Guarid , Dean avait une telle expression de rage sur ses traits , une telle soif de tuer que Castiel sentit son estomac se retourner . Et alors que Dean avait les bras en l'air dans une position fatigué pour clamer sa victoire , son expression froide presque meurtrière accentua le malaise de Castiel .

Malade, le brun se précipita à l'extérieur, les larmes au yeux . Il pris plusieurs bouffées d'air frais en tournant sur lui même . Dean combattait dans des combats où seules des bandes en tissues protégeait ses mains, où les adversaires faisaient deux fois sa taille et où tout les coups étaient permis d'après le peu qu'il avait vue du combat . Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'adossa au mur métallique des locaux dans lequel Dean avait combattu . Ce crétin n'allait jamais faire quelque chose de sage et réfléchit pour une fois dans sa putain de vie ou quoi ? Jura Castiel en rogne avant de donner un violent coup de point dans la taule. Il couina sous la douleur et ferma puis rouvrit sa main plusieurs fois pour vérifié que son acte idiot ne lui avait rien cassé. Il faisait n'importe quoi! Castiel souffla de dépit en se dirigeant vers sa voiture pour reprendre la route. Dean le faisait faire n'importe quoi!

D'ailleurs s'il voyait ce dernier maintenant, il allait hurler, crier, frapper et rien n'allait avancer ! Il devait se calmer et trouver le moyen de tourner la situation en sa faveur. Il se rendit donc dans son apparte, ignora ses frères et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se jeta dans son lit . Il ne voulait plus lâcher prise si facilement , il allait remettre Dean dans le droit chemin même si ça lui prenait des années...

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Screw you !**

**Chapitre 12**

Castiel s'était endormi la seconde où sa tête s'était posée sur son oreiller . Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi . Il dormait rarement aussi tard . Mais avec Dean, son alcoolisme, sa grande gueule, sa prostitution ... Ses combats, il était fatigué . Dean l'exténuait avec ses bavures et son comportement destructeur . Il repensa avec inquiétude aux plaisirs malsains qu'il avait prit en frappant son adversaire avec frénésie, totalement hors de contrôle. Il se frotta les yeux en roulant sur le côté et sortit de son lit puis de sa chambre, toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'hier .

- Hey Castiel, ça va ? Demanda Gabriel d'un ton inquiet .

- Oui, j'ai eu une dure journée hier c'est tout . Fit Castiel en traînant des pieds .

- Ce connard ne t'a quand même pas ... Commença à s'emporter Gabriel.

- Ce connard à qui j'aurais la peau, exactement . Grogna Castiel toujours en colère .

Gabriel resta coi, surpris par le comportement de son frère . Il ne le voyait que très très rarement jurer.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec lui si tu veux mon avis, tu commences vraiment à être vulgaire . Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu essaies de l'aider et il continue d'agir comme un con . On est à peine mardi que déjà tu es à bout . Reste ici pour ...

- Putain mardi, s'exclama tout à coup Castiel.

Gabriel le regarda se mettre d'un coup en action mangeant, s'habillant, se chaussant et allant chercher ses clefs tout en parlant dans un charabia incompréhensible qui le fit hausser les sourcils .

- Je comprends rien Cassie .

- C'est aujourd'hui que ... Mais Castiel se stoppa .

Il avait déjà fait connaître Anna à Dean et ça n'avait pas vraiment bien fini . Il décida de ne pas mettre Gabriel dans la confidence et se contenta donc de faire un vague signe de la main avant de partir sous les questionnements de son frère . Alors qu'il conduisait en direction de l'appartement de Dean il revisualisait l'annotation dans l'agenda de Dean et se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la semaine dernière . Qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler les flics une semaine en avance... Il avait encore une heure pour conduire Dean hors de son appartement et le garder loin de son client dégénéré . Il se gara à la vas vite et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de Dean qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réparer apparemment et se stoppa net sur le palier.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant arrivé à temps ... À moins qu'il ait mal mémorisé l'heure . Les tambourinements de son cœur n'arrêtaient pas d'oppresser sa cage thoracique alors qu'il écoutait les gémissements de douleur étouffés . Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il progressait lentement vers la chambre à coucher, la mâchoire crispée par l'inquiétude grandissante . Il avisa un couteau sur le comptoir en passant et le saisit silencieusement, juste au cas où il devrait se défendre contre une armoire à glace . Lentement il s'approcha de la porte d'où s'échappait des couinements et des gémissements. Il apposa ses doigts sur le bois alors qu'il perçut soudainement le son de mouvements brusques, des tintements métalliques et de craquements du lit de l'autre côté mais sans aucun éclat de voix .

Il serra les mâchoires, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte en grand, couteau en main prêt à en découdre. Mais à la place de se mettre en action, le corps de Castiel se gela . Un rire nerveux commença à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'un sourire fatigué marquait déjà ses lèvres.

- Pose ça mon garçon . Fit le nouveau client d'une voix calme et posé.

Castiel détacha alors enfin son regard de Dean qui était ... Attaché à la tête du lit par une chaîne se reliant à un collier en cuir noir enroulé fermement autour de son cou ... Il regarda l'homme qui maintenait Dean à quatre pattes devant lui. Plutôt fin mais grand, son charisme écrasait ce qui l'entourait et son sourire conciliant mais faux donnait froid dans le dos. L'homme, toujours vêtu de son costard cravate, fit un signe en direction du couteau que tenait Castiel. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement et considéra un instant s'il devait ou non poser l'arme blanche avant de regarder Dean qui le fixait. Ces joues étaient en feu mais son regard dure lui ordonnait pourtant sèchement d'obéir . Il s'exécuta donc à l'ordre silencieux non sans rester sur ses gardes .

- Je suis Dick Roman, vous êtes ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils , qui s'appelait Dick ? Pourquoi avait-il changé de prénom en faveur de ça ? Castiel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait osé porter un tel prénom: Le Dick Roman . Celui qui détenait Sucrocorp, une grande industrie dans l'agroalimentaire qui étendait son influence sur le monde entier sans parler de toutes les autres sociétés qu'il détenait . Castiel sentit un frisson d'angoisse le secouer. Ce mec avait du pouvoir comme lui avait dit Dean, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait un homme avec autant d'influence étant donnée que Dean gardait son business secret ! Puis il remarqua la peau blanche des hanches de Dick visible à cause de son pantalon légèrement baissé et déglutit péniblement en écarquillant les yeux. Il entama un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il comprit que Dean était ... Vu son postérieur nu plaqué contre l'entre-jambe de son client ... Que Dick le ... Ça paraissait tellement improbable qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le penser!

- Hey beau gosse, une question attend une réponse . Le rappela doucement à l'ordre le client de Dean .

- Oh, Heu... Castiel . Répondit-il avec hésitation en continuant de reculer maladroitement, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire d'autre .

- Cool maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, Castiel tu te barres . Intervint Dean avec une voix acide en ne regardant plus Castiel mais l'oreiller en face de lui .

Castiel était pommé. Il était à la base ici pour empêcher quelque chose qui se produisait déjà ... Quelque chose qui ... Ses pensées furent rompues courtes lorsque Dick agrippa soudainement les hanches de Dean et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son corps . Castiel vit Dean cambrer son dos et retenir un gémissement entre ses dents tout en serrant les draps dans ses poings tremblants pour contenir les vagues de plaisirs . Le brun sentit instantanément une bouffée de chaleur irradier ses reins à cette vue. Dean était si soumis et vulnérable... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Dean, d'habitude si arrogant, vulgaire, dominant et acerbe était maîtrisé, exposé à quatre pattes entièrement nu ... À la merci de tous ...

- Tu aimes qu'il soit dans cet état n'est ce pas? Demanda le client en mirant ses yeux sur Castiel qui ne détachait pas les siens de Dean .

- Oui ... Souffla le brun en s'approchant encore, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le matelas .

Lorsque Dean vit les mains de Castiel, immédiatement il se releva malgré le sexe dur toujours présent en lui et tenta de repousser le brun avec virulence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état embarrassant, si faible et soumis. Mais aussitôt ses bras furent empoignés avec force par Dick et tirés brutalement en arrière, dans son dos .

- Lâche- moi connard ! Jura Dean, furieux mais il ne recueillit qu'un rire cynique alors que son client enroulait autour de ses poignets des menottes en métal .

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger Dean ! Cingla autoritairement Dick en enfonçant violemment le visage de son prostitué dans l'oreiller . Et si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne-je te conseil de me parler avec plus de respect.

Dean grogna et tenta de délier ses mains pour la forme mais ne dit rien. Castiel l'observait avec intérêt, il détaillait cette chaîne qui le reliait à la tête de lit par le cou avec curiosité . Il avait envie de tirer sur la chaîne et d'obliger Dean à le regarder enfin. Castiel se mordait les lèvres à cette pensée lorsque Dick se rappela à son souvenir .

- Tu veux le toucher ?

Castiel regarda l'homme avec surprise . Cet homme parlait de Dean comme d'un animal qu'un enfant n'oserait pas toucher ... Mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant hésitant à toucher une merveille ... Et il devait bien l'avouer, Dean agissait parfois comme un animal. Castiel détailla à nouveau Dean qui tremblait légèrement, avait le souffle profond, court et difficile. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste et d'addictif. Il détailla cette peau tannée, barrière d'un esprit si tortueux mais fort et fière. Il caressa des yeux le dos de Dean, son dos qui avait supporté sa vie, ses pertes, sa douleur mais sans perdre de sa force de caractère et sa rage de vaincre. Il tenait encore bon et restait dangereux pour quiconque l'approchait . C'est avec une main fébrile qu'il caressa doucement ce dos humide de sueur, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale . Castiel vit Dean creuser son dos et réprimer difficilement un gémissement .

- Hmm, tu lui fais de l'effet beau gosse ! Vue comment il vient de resserrer son petit cul ! Grogna Dick en se réajustant dans le corps de Dean qui haleta . Touche-le ! Ordonna Dick .

- Castiel barres-toi ! Gronda Dean d'une voix rauque et colérique.

Castiel se recula. Dean avait raison, il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui de la sorte. Mais cette voix si dure, cette voix qui lui avait dit tellement d'horreurs, de méchancetés gratuites avec cette bouche ! Cette bouche qui l'avait embrassé de force. Dean profite tous les jours de lui, de sa faiblesse et de sa gentillesse... Puis Dick empoigna soudainement le collier de cuir de Dean et le tira violemment en arrière afin qu'il se mette à genoux. Dean grogna sous le traitement alors que son torse était totalement exposé à la vue de Castiel qui se figea .

- Arrête de faire ton ours, je sais très bien que tu aimes lorsqu'il te touche ! Fit Dick avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres en forçant Dean à rester en place grâce au collier à son cou . Mon beau ? Appela-t-il Castiel qui le regarda silencieusement . Ne te prive pas.

Castiel déglutit en tournant ses yeux vers Dean. Ce dernier le dardait du regard, le mettant au défi de le toucher et d'un seul coup il crevait encore plus d'envie de le toucher. De palper ses pectoraux toniques, caresser ses flancs frémissants, griffé ses abdos tendus . Le regard de Castiel tomba encore plus bas et il vit le membre dur et humide de Dean. Immédiatement une vague de chaleur parcourait son corps, le faisant se tortiller pour cacher son état d'excitation croissante et l'incitant à monter sur le lit, en face de Dean, trop désireux .

- Je te jure que tu le regretteras si tu f... Dean fut coupé par un soupire lasse émit derrière lui et la seconde d'après un tissu passa entre ses lèvres et le bâillonna sans délicatesse .

Dean grogna en se débattant. Les chaînes cliquetaient furieusement alors qu'il tentait de libérer ses mains en vain. Puis Dean grogna furieusement lorsque son client tira le bâillon avec force.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Fit avec autorité Dick en agrippant une des cuisses de Dean, le forçant à écarter les jambes et le pénétra à nouveau profondément .

Dean mordit dans son bâillon en rejetant la tête en arrière et en crispant les muscles de son buste. Castiel observait son protégé se débattre contre lui-même avec fascination . Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cet homme à la merci du plaisir que lui imposait un autre homme. Dean finit par se calmer et regarder enfin Castiel dans les yeux, une nouvelle lueur présente dans ses iris. C'était comme s'il s'était ... Résigné . Il attendait maintenant avec appréhension.

- Touche-le.

L'ordre était sec et implacable . Dean se mit à haleter lorsque Castiel se repositionna sur ses genoux en s'approchant de lui . Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux bleu électrique du brun puis ils se mirent à suivre cette main pâle s'approchant dangereusement de son corps en ébullition . Il ferma fortement les yeux, subissant instantanément une vague de chaleur lorsque la main fraîche de Castiel prit en coupe son pectoral . Dean mordit dans son bâillon et rejeta la tête en arrière pour réprimer un gémissement lorsque le pouce du brun se mit doucement à frotter son téton sensible . Dean entendit vaguement le grognement appréciatif de son client, toute son attention était tourné vers cette main qui dévalait son torse. Il voulait voir ça, il devait le voir ! Il baissa donc la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux bleus intenses qui détaillaient son corps avec luxure et soif de chaire. Dean subit un accro dans sa respiration. Il avait rarement vu Castiel le regarder de la sorte et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est qu'il aimait ça au point de mouiller comme une putain de collégienne!

Castiel zieuta le sexe gonflé et serra ses mâchoires avant de regarder Dean qui le fixait lui aussi avec la même luxure dans les iris. Pris d'une impulsion, Castiel empoigna les cheveux de Dean et les tira en arrière en même temps qui enroula fermement ses doigts autour de son sexe brûlant . Le brun se délecta de la vue de Dean qui gémit d'une voix rauque et se contorsionna avec force. Un sentiment de supériorité tellement grisant le ravit qu'il alla jusqu'à frotter doucement ses lèvres contre celles enfin scellées du jeune homme .

- Tu pensais que ça aurait été toi qui m'aurais fait ça hein ? Demanda Castiel sans pouvoir dissimuler la jubilation qu'il ressentait d'avoir Dean à ses pieds.

Castiel commença à pomper le membre dur et chaud de Dean, étalant son pré sperme sur sa hampe lentement mais fermement. Il savoura les bruits indécents que fit Dean, dévora des yeux ses muscles qui convulsaient de plaisirs, apprécia la chaleur irradiant de ce corps à damner .

- Qui est ce qui devait être chaud et en rut ? Demanda un Castiel revanchard en serrant fortement le membre entre ses doigts, créant un gémissement presque d'agonie chez Dean qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier dut aux plaisirs .

Dick resserra son emprise autour des hanches de Dean lorsque l'intimité de celui-ci se referma soudainement autour de lui . Il se mordit la lèvre et observa le petit brun mater son prostitué . Une putain de tension sexuelle était clairement présente entre ces deux là . Et connaissant Dean, il n'y allait pas doucement avec ce bel homme . Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les rapprocha de l'oreille de Dean.

- Je suis sûr que tu rêves de le sucer . Murmura Dick avant de sortir lentement de Dean qui frémit puis de se renfoncer brutalement dans ses chaires.

- Han ... Dean se gifla intérieurement pour avoir laissé passer un tel son devant Castiel alors qu'il se faisait enculer ...

- Et peut-être même que tu voudrais que ce soit sa queue à la place de la mienne .

Castiel sentit son cœur faire une embardée à l'idée d'être en Dean, de le prendre, le pénétrer, le faire jouir. Dean lui, sentit une onde de chaleur irradier ses reins exposés . Castiel avait repris ses vas et viens et Dick commençait aussi les siens . Il commençait à perdre son souffle, sentir sa chaleur l'étouffer peu à peu, des larmes poindre le bout de leur nez . Il se sentait humilié, embarrassé, affreusement vulnérable et exposé à Castiel et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Soudain Dick lui arracha son bâillon et le tira en arrière par son collier en cuir .

- On peut arranger ta première fantaisie mon chat . Fit-il avant de repousser le buste de Dean contre Castiel qui l'attrapa maladroitement entre ses bras . Recules-toi beau mec et défais ta ceinture.

Castiel regarda Dick avec l'éberlue en même temps qu'il sentit son sexe tressauter dans son jean . Il serra les mâchoires et réprima son désir d'obéir pour consulter Dean qui ne faisait rien pour reculer son visage de contre son torse . Il resta figé, ses yeux faisant des allées retours entre Dean et Dick qui défaisait les menottes de Dean. Ce dernier tremblait et respirait fortement, faisant luire la sueur de sa peau tannée recouvrant ses muscles convulsés à la lueur du jour . Castiel était incapable de décider quoi faire .

Ce fut donc Dean qui choisit pour lui . Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, il repoussa brutalement Castiel pour accéder à sa ceinture qu'il arracha quasiment. Castiel sentit son corps le brûler devant l'empressement de Dean qui lui abaissait déjà son jean et son boxer . Le brun glapit lorsque Dean empoigna ses cuisses pour le ramener brutalement vers lui et cria de surprise lorsqu'il le prit en bouche sans détour, le prenant profondément . Castiel donna aussitôt des coups de rein sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à s'accrochant à la tête du lit, obligeant Dean à maintenir fermement ses hanches contre le matelas .

Dick observait Castiel prendre son pied tout en commençant à accélérer ses vas et vient dans le corps de Dean, excité par les deux hommes, surtout Castiel qui était si différent de son prostitué.

Castiel fourrageait maintenant dans les cheveux courts de Dean qui était secoué par le déhanchement puissant de Dick. Le brun, non conscient du regard insistant de Dick sur lui, s'enivrait du plaisir que lui donnait Dean. Sa bouche ouverte d'extase laissait passer des gémissements gutturaux et sa tête se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, tentant de voir Dean malgré le plaisir le faisant chavirer. Dean enfonçait ses pouces dans les hanches pâles de Castiel pour le plaquer au matelas et l'empêcher de s'enfoncer de lui-même en lui . Il voulait le prendre en bouche pleinement, sans risquer d'avoir un réflexe désagréable. Il n'avait jamais spécialement aimé faire des fellations, mais Castiel était différent. Il aimait sentir le membre du brun sur sa langue, sa chaleur, son goût et par-dessus tout les gémissements grisants qu'il provoquait le faisaient gronder de désirs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour aimer ça à ce point . Pris dans l'euphorie il fit une gorge profonde, faisant taper le gland de Castiel contre sa gorge et sortir involontairement le sexe de Dick de son corps .

Tandis que Castiel gémissait fortement en arquant son dos et déversant son sperme dans la bouche de Dean qui l'avala sans même en faire cas, presque goulûment, Dick grognait et pilonnait maintenant violemment Dean pour s'être dérobé à sa queue . Dick fut subjugué par l'interaction des deux hommes en face de lui, particulièrement Castiel dont la jouissance rendait magnifique et le fit d'ailleurs venir. Dean jouit également mais ni Castiel ni Dick ne saurait dire grâce à qui.

Dick s'effondra sur le dos de Dean, l'empêchant de relâcher Castiel qui était éreinté et adossé à la tête du lit . Castiel caressa, l'esprit absent, les cheveux de Dean qui commençait à se débattre. Il réalisa alors que Dean ne pouvait faire sortir son sexe de sa bouche à cause du poids de Dick sur lui. Il fut tenté une seconde de le laisser comme ça mais sa cruauté n'avait pas atteint celle de Dean et surtout il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire mordre. Alors il l'aida à se redresser puis le hissa sur son torse en attendant que Dick veuille bien le libérer. Si Dean fut tenté de s'invectiver de la façon qu'eut Castiel de le traiter et de lui parler il n'en fit rien et resta contre son torse qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale, tout comme lui .

Dick finit par se retirer et relever le visage vers Castiel qui caressait toujours Dean, les yeux mi-clos . Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun fronça immédiatement les sourcils . Dean sentit son client prendre appuie sur le matelas, de chaque côté de sa taille et se hisser au-dessus de lui . Il sentit également le corps de Castiel se tendre sous lui comme s'il tentait de se reculer . Comme électrocuté, Dean se retourna brutalement et éloigna violemment le bras de Dick se dirigeant vers Castiel .

- Non , pas lui . Fit avec fermeté Dean, ses yeux devenant menaçants en voyant le regard de convoitise que son client posait sur le brun .

Dick observa son prostitué avec surprise puis Castiel qui le regardait avec méfiance avant de reprendre un visage neutre .

- Oh , je vois . Souffla Dick avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres . Excusez-moi Castiel . S'excusa-t-il poliment .

- Je ... Ce n'est rien ... Murmura Castiel pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à dire .

Dean se hissa contre Castiel, se mettant entre lui et son client, comme s'il voulait le protéger . Castiel posa automatiquement ses mains sur les flancs de Dean en regardant Dick remettre son pantalon et réajuster son costard avant d'en sortir deux liasses de billets qu'il jeta sur le matelas face à Dean qui fronça les sourcils .

- La deuxième est pour ton homme . Fit Dick comprenant la question muette de Dean .

- Je ne suis pas ... Tenta Castiel mais il fut coupé par Dick .

- Un gigolo, je sais mais j'ai particulièrement aimé la séance d'aujourd'hui alors je tiens à ce que tu prennes l'argent Dean .  
>Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas attention à quoi voulait réellement faire référence Castiel en voulant reprendre son client. Dick Roman lui fixa un autre rendez-vous dans un mois et s'en alla, laissant Dean et Castiel dans une position très inconfortable.<p>

À suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Screw You ! **

**Chapitre 13**

Dean était maintenant totalement nu contre Castiel qui avait toujours ses mains posées négligemment sur sa taille . Il s'avança immédiatement pour fuir le touché de Castiel et s'apprêtait à quitter le lit lorsque un tintement métallique retentit, le collier à son cou faisant rudement obstacle à sa volonté . Il grogna et empoigna la chaîne pour tirer sèchement dessus. Son connard de client avait fait exprès d'oublier de le détacher! Il savait par expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher seul et avisa la clef posée sur la commode, hors de sa portée, avec agacement . Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire face à Castiel pour lui demander de l'aide... Oh

Castiel regarda Dean se débattre férocement avec son lien en vint. Puis le vit soupirer d'agacement et le darder d'un regard hargneux . Il réalisa alors que Dean était toujours pris au pièg et surtout, en sa possession. Il ne pourrait fuir que s'il l'autorisait et c'était exactement la situation dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir le confronter .

- Il faut qu'on parle Dean .  
>- Si tu veux une autre fellation c'est 100 euros. T'as beau être exceptionnellement plaisant à sucer, faut bien que je gagne ma croûte.<p>

Castiel le regarda avec dégoût un millième de seconde avant de se reprendre.

- Non, je veux que tu arrêtes tes combats.

Dean le regarda avec incompréhension avant que ses yeux ne se durcissent lorsqu'il saisit.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Grogna-t-il .  
>- Peu importe comment je le sais, tu dois arrêter !<br>- Certainement pas.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Ta prostitution te rapporte bien assez d'argent pour te permettre de vivre confortablement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu combats en plus ? Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet argent d'ailleurs ? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côt" et plissant les yeux, cherchant à lire en Dean.<br>- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Castiel ! Cingla Dean en reculant son buste, agacé du regard perçant de son vis à vis. Maintenant détache-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en tirant furieusement sur la chaîne.  
>- Non , je veux savoir et je saurais, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. Fit avec fermeté Castiel.<p>

Dean était furieux, cet enfoiré osait vraiment faire ça ? C'était précisément ce que se demandait Castiel à ce moment précis. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de pareilles choses avant sa rencontre avec Dean. Si lui avait une influence sur Dean, ce qu'il doutait, l'inverse était, en tout cas, vrai. Il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait savoir pourquoi Dean livrait des combats clandestins. Soudain, le souvenir de Dean dans la cage lui revint, son regard furieux, ses gestes rageurs, ses coups destructeurs, l'expression de bête sauvage et dangereuse qu'il avait sur les traits lui revinrent.

- Tu fais ça pour te défouler ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Dean le regarda quelques secondes, perplexe, avant d'opiner brièvement du chef .

- Tu te sers des combats pour faire ressortir la rage que tu as au fond de toi. Fit Castiel, ne loupant rien de la façon qu'eut Dean de détourner le regard.

Le brun soupira puis se leva pour aller récupérer la clef qui pouvait libérer Dean.

- Tu sais il y a d'autre façon d'extérioriser ses émotions. Souffla Castiel. Je ne veux pas avoir à te récupérer en sang dans cette cage.  
>- Comment tu sais que c'est dans une cage ? Demanda Dean suspicieux. Tu m'as vue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.<br>- Oui et ce n'était pas beau à Castiel en le fixant d'un regard dure.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faillance silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Castiel se décide à bouger. Il se rapprocha du prostitué et monta à genoux sur le lit, ses cuisses frôlant les flancs de Dean. Il le força à pivoter la tête sur le côté pour accéder au cadenas qui reliait les deux anneaux en métal à chaque extrémités du collier de cuire et la chaîne ensemble. Dean patienta le temps de se faire détacher, ne loupant pas le bref moment d'hésitation qu'eut le brun avant de s'éxecuter enfin. Il renifla et regarda de haut Castiel qui lui arborait une expression neutre non, stoïque. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Dean fut exaspéré rien que de par ce détail. Castiel avait toujours ces traits forts et inébranlables quoi qu'il arrive... Il trouvait ça particulièrement irritant! Soudainement il saisit la gorge de Castiel qui glapit et commença immédiatement à se débattre. Mais Dean parvint à le plaquer contre la tête du lit avec un bras en travers de ses pectoraux facilement. Il empoigna sa chemise de l'autre main pour l'arracher violemment, faisant sauter les boutons .

- Dean arrête !

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ? Souffla Dean tout près du visage du brun.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'invectiva immédiatement Castiel.

- Non, tu es pire que les autres, tu es perfide et manipulateur et ton but est exactement comme celui des autres ! Tu crois que je vais tomber amoureux de toi juste parce que tu me traîtes bien? Que je deviendrais dépendant de toi et que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi ? Crève ! Tout ce que je te donnerais, c'est ma queue et c'est amplement suffisant pour toi salopard. S'exclama Dean en plaquant brutalement Castiel contre le lit.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Dean chevauchait sa taille et lui arrachait la clef des mains pour la jeter au sol dans un coin opposé de la pièce. Le brun tenta de se débattre comme il pouvait, jouant de tous les muscles de son corps, mais Dean était bien plus fort et bien plus imposant que lui. Très vite et très facilement Dean lui emprisonna les mains au-dessus de la tête d'une simple poigne.

- Dean, je t'en supplie arrête ! Supplia Castiel avec une voix qui commençait inexorablement à se briser, dû à l'angoisse.

Il gémit d'inconfort et tenta de libérer ses bras en vain tandis que Dean passait habilement le collier en cuire autour de son cou. Castiel contorsionna violemment son corps pour se soustraire, mais Dean avait déjà passé son index dans les deux anneaux en métal et les tenaient fermement. Castiel glapit lorsqu'il sentit sa nuque être tirée rudement vers le haut, le rapprochant du visage de Dean qui lui souriait lubriquement.

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant ! Fit-il e sa voix rocailleuse.

Castiel sentit une vague de chaleur et d'angoisse mêler le prendre aux reins. Au moment précis où Dean relâcha ses mains pour se saisir de la chaîne, il le repoussa de toute ses forces par les épaules, agitant ses jambes dans l'espoir de déstabiliser Dean. Mais tous ses efforts furent audiblement vint lorsqu'il entendit avec effroi le cliquetis caractéristiques d'un cadenas se vérouillant. Haletant, les yeux dans le vide, il cessa de se débattre instantanément. Puis doucement il redressa son regard et fixa avec appréhension l'homme au dessus de lui. Dean le fixait d'une façon hautaine et pervert, semblant parfaitement prêt à disposer de son corps comme bon lui semblait .

Castiel ne sentit pas la larme rouler sur sa joue tellement les émotions contradictoires et intenses saturaient son esprit. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son corps tremblait, à quel point son cœur tambourinait derrière ses poumons surmenés. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la main tannée qui se dirigeait vers son visage. Pour le saisir à la gorge ? Le bâillonner ? Le saisir par les cheveux ? Le frapper ? Cette dernière pensée laissa une traîné de feu dans son esprit. Instinctivement, sa main fusa et repoussa violemment celle de Dean, un couinement plaintif et apeuré s'échappant de ses lèvres. Surpris, Dean se recula permettant à Castiel de se reculer en hâte. Laborieusement, il atteint le fond du lit, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Dean.  
>Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants interminables. Castiel surveillant chaque mouvement, même le plus subtil, de Dean tandis que ce dernier dardait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.<p>

- Tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir laissé attaché hein ? Souffla d'une voix vicieuse Dean en saisissant la chaîne.

Castiel glapit lorsque le collier exerça une pression désagréablement forte sur sa nuque. Il tenta de rester le plus loin possible de Dean, mais ce dernier était parvenu sans mal à la rapprocher brutalement de lui. Tout contre son torse puissant. L'instant d'après, Castiel sentit une main se glisser dans la chute de ses reins, le faisant se cambrer violemment et gémir indécemment malgré lui.

- J'étais sûr que tu étais sensible ici, comme toutes les autres parties de ton corps d'ailleurs. Souffla Dean avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Castiel . Et il est grand temps que je les explore toutes, sans exception et en profondeur.

Castiel frémit et sentit ensuite la main sur son corps glisser sous son pantalon, passer sur sa fesse et atteindre son intimité. Il gémit et protesta lorsque un doigt appuya fortement à son entrée, essayant de le pénétrer. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Pas comme ça ! Sans aucune douceur ni aucune coquetterie ! Il ne voulait pas que ça ressemble à un viol ! Il se débattit alors furieusement en criant et suppliant Dean de le laisser partir.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas ! Commença-t-il à crier à travers une respiration hachée, sa voix déchirée créant un doute chez Dean qui s'arrêta. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me retrouver attaché et en sang dans ton lit ! Poursuivit Castiel avec la voix du désespoir. Parce que si tu continues, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de m'attacher et de me violer ! Finit-il baissant la tête et pleurant pour de bon silencieusement tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler violemment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Soudainement, Dean se figea, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il retira immédiatement sa main du sous-vêtement du brun et l'enlaça fortement contre lui, passant ses bras fermement derrière son dos et posant sa main sur les cheveux bruns ébouriffés qu'il frotta doucement. Il embrassa impulsivement le haut du crâne de Castiel et ferma fortement les yeux en commençant un doux balancement apaisant. Peu à peu, il sentit les poings de Castiel se relâcher contre ses pectoraux, mais également des larmes rouler sur ces derniers. Il ne dit rien et resta à consoler Castiel pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque celui-ci parvint enfin à se calmer, il se détacha du corps de Dean et se recula en frottant ses yeux rougis. Dean le regarda quelques secondes, l'âme en peine, plus touché par les pleurs et les cries de désespoir du brun qu'il ne le pensait possible. Il décida de couper court à ses réflexions en allant chercher la clef du cadenas. Lorsqu'il revint vers le jeune homme, il fut surpris et attristé par le geste de recul de Castiel, mais n'en dit rien et fit style de n'avoir rien remarqué en continuant de s'approcher de lui, mais avec des gestes plus lents. Il défit le cadenas et vit Castiel se débarrasser du collier en hâte, répugné. Il le regarda se frotter le cou, la tête toujours baissée. Il savait que Castiel hésitait, hésitait à le regarder, à rester avec lui. Et Castiel avait tout à fait le droit de rester comme de partir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien ni ne bougea lorsque le brun se leva en ramenant les pants de sa chemise déchirée contre lui et partit de la chambre sans un regard pour lui.

Dean entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière le brun sans rien faire. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après le départ du brun que Dean soupira et se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant sur son matelas, le dos courbé en avant.

À suivre ...


End file.
